


日月（ABO）

by Arsene007



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 21:02:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 50
Words: 45,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20730716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arsene007/pseuds/Arsene007





	1. 日月（ABO）01

Alpha:文星伊

Beta:金容仙

「政府应该限制Alpha进入酒吧~」金容仙调整警帽，踢开脚边晕倒的Alpha男子们，低下身抱起蜷缩在桌脚的Omega。

「别这么说，不是所有A都只用下半身思考，也是有像我这般自制的人。」文星伊笑着给闹事者们铐上手铐。

「是、是，知道妳最自制了。我送她回去，等会儿再来接妳。」金容仙看了眼时钟，距离这里最近的药局还开着，应该买得到抑制剂。

「行~」目送金容仙离去。而后文星伊挑出笔记本纪录下闹事者的个资，转头和酒保问话。

——————

打开车上的录音录影机。

「呼~哼嗯~」副驾驶座传来阵阵喘息声，甜腻的信息素蔓延在车内。

金容仙是一名Beta，Omega的甜蜜信息素丝毫不会干扰她的神经。这使她在性犯罪侦查上可以保有冷静的头脑，甚至能对正发情的人问话。

「妳怎么没带抑制剂在身上？」一个Omega不会笨到没带抑制剂还单独留在酒店，背后肯定有什么原因。

「不知道……嗯…帮我……」发情的Omega按奈不住身体，靠近正在开车的金容仙，柔软的双峰顶着金容仙的上臂磨蹭，想被狠狠贯穿、填满的念头充斥着Omega的脑袋。

「我现在就在帮妳。」金容仙挑出一个手铐将Omega的手铐在前座的铁杆上。

「碰我~啊~嗯哼……」女子软声说到，边抬起下身摩擦着椅垫。

「等妳清醒后肯定会后悔。」金容仙冷漠的抬手敲昏身旁的人。反正失控到这程度是问不出什么有用讯息了，不如让她安静，自己还可以听个歌。

——————

文星伊坐在吧台上等待。忽略酒醉上铐的人们，还真是一处不错的酒吧~

拉下领带，松开领口，和酒保要了杯凉水，缓缓自己有些紧绷的身体。

说没感觉是假的，谁抵挡的了没被标记的发情Omega呢？还好事前有吃药不然现下被铐着的人恐怕就是自己。

「还好~」在其他人面前失控事小，唯独金容仙，不想让她看见自己失控的模样。

「呀！文星伊，我让妳留下来可不是要妳悠哉喝酒。」好不容易处理完O的金容仙有些暴躁的往吧台走。

「这是水。」放下水杯，文星伊一把抢走她的警帽往自己头上戴。

「别想转移注意力。」断定她抢帽子的幼稚行为是帐眼法，金容仙拿起水杯喝了一口。

「就说是水了~」文星伊挑眉把水抢回来一口气喝光。

「妳该做的都做完了？」金容仙盯着她顶上的帽子想着要不要拿回来。

「嗯，就等妳来接我回家。」文星伊两手圈住金容仙的腰身，下巴靠在她肩上，贪婪的在她颈间吸了两口气。

「松手，很痒。」拍开腰间的手，金容仙快速抢回自己的警帽往外走。

「话说，妳送O回去的时候还顺利吧？」文星伊右手揽上金容仙的肩膀，耳语时几乎亲到她耳朵。

「妳说呢？我一个Beta能干出什么事？」脸颊略红的人儿，压低了警帽，淡淡的回道。


	2. 日月（ABO）02

Alpha:文星伊

Beta:金容仙

回到警用宿舍，文星伊打开笔电趁金容仙洗澡的时间将今晚的案件做个整理。

「就是你们这些人害得我和金容仙又要加班。」今晚的约会泡汤让文星伊忍不住抱怨了几句。

说是约会，但两人并非恋人关系，只是好友相约吃饭罢了，毕竟食性相近、作息相同且住在一起，一起吃饭很正常。

翻开柜子「只剩罐头…」文星伊打开泡菜罐头就中午的剩饭拌着吃。

「妳晚餐就吃这个？」洗完澡的金容仙肩上披着毛巾，走近正扒饭的人身旁。

文星伊越来越瘦，身形和初识时相比窄了许多。金容仙此时才注意到这名Alpha的身体比自己想像的单薄。

「嗯，挺好吃的。」看到金容仙犹疑的眼神，文星伊大概猜到她在想什么，很快的做出反应。

「……明天休假，我们外出吃点好料。」金容仙不经意的说完，便回房吹头发去了。

——————

洗澡时文星伊琢磨着刚才那句话。

“是心疼我才要带我出去吃好料吗？但感觉她不是会想那么多的人，应该只是有什么想吃的让我陪她去罢了。”

走出浴室时，金容仙已经累的卷起棉被在沙发上睡着了，空间只剩电视的广告声。

「怎么睡沙发……还睡到流口水…」文星伊用毛巾给金容仙擦脸，肉嘟嘟的脸颊触感极好，令人爱不释手忍不住多捏了几下。

熟睡的金容仙被弄得皱起眉头，文星伊这才停手，关上电视、客厅大灯。之后隔着棉被抱起她回房。

隔着棉被文星伊抱着金容仙，心想这种生活能一直延续下去就好了。

“不想屈服社会主流标记Omega，只想和平凡的Beta悠闲度日。”

——————

然而事与愿违，犯罪者们可没打算让她悠哉度日。

「缉毒大队需要人手支援，请休假中的人员即可前往指定地点。」

清晨收到简讯后，两人来不急换下便服就开车前往火拼地点。

越靠近枪声越发清晰起来。

「抓警察当人质……真是太夸张了~」辉人对穿着防弹衣赶来的文星伊表示。

双方僵持不下3个小时，从弹药数量来看警察方占优势，问题是对方挟持了人质，为保护同僚大家都不敢出手，只能被压着打。

「被抓的人是谁？」金容仙戴上护目镜问，一副要冲锋陷阵的模样。

「副队长。此外因为不能攻击，又不能放他们走，只能先用人海包围锁死这一区，希望上头可以赶快交涉完毕。」待命的安惠真口中还嚼着牛肠，似乎等得很不耐烦。

「毒贩要求我们先护送他们离开，才把副队长交出来，另额外要求赎金。」辉人面色凝重的啃着鸡翅。

「我了解了。」语毕金容仙拿出草莓牛奶插上吸管。

「容仙xi ，妳的草莓牛奶可不可以分我一口？」文星伊看着在场的员警都在吃播，想起自己没来得及吃早餐。


	3. 日月（ABO）03

Alpha:文星伊

Beta:金容仙

文星伊抢了金容仙的草莓牛奶，只喝一口就还回去，因为不是自己喜欢的口味。

「还是可乐好~」文星伊朝贩卖机投币，硬币落入机台内发出清脆的响声，按下亮起的按钮，随即一罐可乐落到下方。

手刚伸进去要拿，背部就被一冰冷的柱状物抵着。

「把手放到头上。」低沉的男音传进耳里。

「这是……」文星伊回想自己是哪步做错了，怎么会突然被人用枪指着。

「快点！」男子喘息着说。

「别催了。」文星伊评估完身上的防弹衣能卸掉几分力，随即勾起可乐罐砸向身后的人。

男子吓得倒退几步。

文星伊已伏下身横腿一扫绊倒高壮的男子，而后快速的提膝击中对方面部，鲜血染上牛仔裤浅色的裤管。

「呜~」

最终男子抱头倒地失去意识。

「真危险。」夺下男人手中的枪，文星伊捡起凹陷的可乐罐叹了口气。

“应该还能喝吧！”确认可乐是否完好后文星伊察觉附近还有其他人，将男人拖进树丛中，自己亦谨慎的选了处草丛躲起。

「那个副队长先前说他们肯定会放我们走，说什么自己在警局地位很高，怎知警察们不是那么看重人质的性命。」

「老大说之后还要靠他呢~好不容易安插一个人进去，要妥善利用才行。」

「会不会他们已经发现我们的计谋，才迟迟不妥协。」

「不可能，副队是我们的人的事，只有老大和几个兄弟知道。」

「欸，这一区不是阿草守着吗？那家伙死去哪了？」

「会不会是毒瘾犯了，躲起来吸。」

「不可能的，我们已经把他们身上的毒都收回来了，你回去和老大通报，我去找阿草。」穿着灰色外套的男人挑出手枪走往贩卖机，寻着地上的血痕找到树丛底下晕倒的阿草。

「这……」男人话还来不及说完，后脑就受到重击人直接栽进树丛里。

“容仙，妳们那边状况怎么样？”文星伊用手机拍下昏倒男子们的面容传给金容仙，等待她的回复。

“还在交涉，上头似乎出了些问题，妳在哪里怎么会有这些照片？”

“告诉丁辉人，他们副队长是毒贩的人，不用顾虑他，可以动员包夹了。”

“妳在哪？”另一头的金容仙看到文星伊传来应该被捆绑的副队长在自由活动的照片，急切的想知道她人在哪里。

「辉人，妳看一下上面的讯息，我去找星伊。」

「她不是去买可乐吗？」辉人一脸困惑。

「看来她买可乐买到对方阵营里了，look ~活蹦乱跳的副队。」安惠真接过手机，放大照片递到大队长面前。

「穿好装备的都跟我来，准备夹击。」大队长面有难色的说完，走到一边不晓得打电话给谁。

「文星伊这个人实在是……」守着简讯的金容仙焦躁的来回踱步。知道文星伊一个人潜入不顾自身安危的拍照搜证后，有些后悔当初拒绝陪她去买可乐。

“妳猜？"

手机震动显示最新一条简讯。

「等她回来，一定要狠狠揍她一顿。」金容仙觉得担心文星伊的自己就像个蠢蛋。

辉人看着爆气的金容仙，在心中为文星伊祈福。


	4. 日月（ABO）04

Alpha:文星伊

Beta:金容仙

「还在生气吗？」

文星伊摀着贴在右脸颊上的贴布，小心翼翼的接近金容仙。

「哼~离我远一点，干什么一副委屈兮兮的模样。」Beta释出前所未有的低气压。

「今天外出支援，我就受这么一个伤，还是妳打的，能不委屈吗？」文星伊不懂自己做错什么要挨打。

「妳和我同单位，我比妳早一个月进部门，照理而言是妳前辈，护妳周全是我的责任，妳在行动前也应该知会我一声。」其实任务结束当下是想好好抱抱她的，但见到她那副不知爱护自己的模样又忍不住出手教训了。如今想和好可不知从何开口。

「除了这些，妳没有其他要说的了？」

文星伊见金容仙无视自己，索性躲在卧室生闷气。

「不过早我一个月……而且妳是Beta...」

原本只是想稍微抗议，没想到锁了门后不小心睡着了，把金容仙关在外面整整一夜。

——————

早上，文星伊醒来发现床边少了个人，“完蛋！又要惹她生气了”

赶紧推开门往外走。只见熟悉的身影蜷缩在沙发上，白皙肌肤早被冻得冰凉。

「欧腻，抱妳回房睡好不好？」文星伊踌躇着怕又被打。

金容仙听到声音无力的睁开眼，叹了口气。「唉~我该拿妳怎么办……」

经过昨晚，金容仙发现自己过于在意这位后辈了，只不过是被锁在外面内心居然会难受到睡不着，看来今后得拉开距离才好。

「这样会感冒的，我带妳回房间。」见她不排斥，文星伊用温暖的棉被裹上金容仙，抱着她回卧室。

「昨天不小心睡着了，我不是有意要把妳关在外面的。」递上刚泡好的热咖啡，文星伊握住金容仙仍带股寒意的手。

「我知道。」从昨晚敲门的反应，金容仙就猜到文星伊应该是睡死了。

「咖啡会太烫吗？」

见文星伊不时观察自己的脸色，金容仙有些过意不去，堂堂的Alpha在她面前变得像Omega般温顺挺奇怪的。

「咳，妳脸过来一点。」

文星伊转过头，一只冰凉的手抚在脸颊上缓慢的撕下贴布。

「放心，没有留下痕迹，脸还是很好看。」在文星伊注视下金容仙面无表情的抽回手。

「嗯？妳觉得我长得很好看？」文星伊觉得被她抚过的地方有些发烫。

将文星伊的脸推开，金容仙再度钻回棉被里，「别问这种奇怪的问题，我累了。」看似淡然的背过身，其实手心紧张到出汗。

「好、好。」文星伊体贴的关上灯，脱下外套钻进棉被里。

「妳……妳干嘛？」后背贴上的柔软惊得金容仙睁开眼。

「睡觉啊~其实昨晚没有睡得很好。」文星伊把金容仙圈进怀里，双脚蹭着金容仙的腿，享受肌肤接触的快感。

感到怀里的人微微挣扎、颤抖，暧昧的摩擦激起文星伊体内某股冲动。

「呃……那个……欧腻，躺好别动，我会受不了。」

「什…」金容仙发觉某处滚烫的抵着自己的腿间，似乎是……

「文星伊，妳给我滚去客厅睡。」

Beta一脚把身后的Alpha踹下床。


	5. 日月（ABO）05

Alpha:文星伊

Beta:金容仙

文星伊睡到一半被金容仙放在客厅的手机吵醒，「喂？」

「是金警官吗？在妳们住家附近发生一件强暴案，请立刻前往该处，地址以信件寄出，后援30分钟后会到。」刑事警察二队的菜鸟警员奶声奶气的汇报。

「金警官在休息，我是文星伊，预计1分钟后前往现场。」捞起椅背上的外套，文星伊把凉掉的咖啡灌进嘴里，强打起精神往外走。

文星伊戴好安全帽跨上摩托车，火速赶往目的地。

晚上7：20，文星伊走进一间24小时撞球店，忽略周边看戏的Beta，抓起撞球棍冲进发狂的Alpha当中。

数个Alpha扭打在一起，文星伊逐一将他们击晕外，还要时刻保护发情状态的Omega免受后续侵犯。

一个、两个、三个……

挥拳打断一名A的鼻梁后，文星伊靠在墙上喘气。「谁有带抑制剂？」处理完发狂的Alpha，无力的询问围观人群。

她可没力气带着那位发情的O跑遍药局，少了金容仙办案费力许多，自己必须留点力气撑到后援赶到为止。

「我有。」一名斯文青年从口袋挑出药剂递到文星伊手上。

「谢谢。」文星伊不疑有他，对准O 的静脉注射进去。

「喝点水吧~」随后青年又递来一杯水。

因为打斗出一身汗的文星伊没想太多便一口气全灌下肚。

「这水……」怎知晕眩感袭来，双脚软倒在地，文星伊失去意识前只见那名斯文男子低下头来说了什么。

——————

「呵，专门侦办性侵案件的员警变成性侵犯……想不到啊~交合的影片会被卖给记者，刊登在明天的新闻版面，是不是很有趣？」装扮成斯文青年的男子笑得令人毛骨悚然。

「你疯了。」文星伊晃了晃脑袋，试图压下晕眩感。

「哈哈哈，醒来之后妳会发现，疯了的是妳。」青年朝文星伊手臂打了一针便关门离去。

「好热……哼嗯……」

「啊……哈啊……想要……」

在耳边回荡的呻吟和空气中漫溢的甜腻气息让文星伊体温逐渐升高。

「不准碰我。」踹开裸着身体发情的Omega，文星伊翻下床朝门口走去。

握着门把的手止不住颤抖，偏偏门被锁死，文星伊头靠着门板很是痛苦，想释放欲望但理智告诉自己不可以。

「可恶。」文星伊又试图转了几下，门把都被掰到扭曲变形了还是打不开。

「嗯……嗯…啊…上我……」背后一个湿滑的身躯卷上了腰，文星伊只得不断催眠自己她不是金容仙。

「妳为什么不碰我……」O 纤细的右手攀上文星伊的衣领开始解扣子，左手探进她两腿间挑逗。

娇弱的喘息声、刺激的抚弄将Alpha的理智一丝一丝抽走，面临崩溃边缘的文星伊咬破下唇，痛得勉强清醒过来。

「抱歉……」打昏发情的O后，文星伊自己裹着棉被缩在墙角。

虽然拉开距离，但发红的双眼死盯着昏倒的Omega。

“进入她，会很舒服的。”

“狠狠插那具没被标记过的身体”

“上她、上她！”

欲望在体内呐喊。

文星伊抱着双臂，短短的指甲都刺进肉里就只为保有一丝清醒。


	6. 日月（ABO）06

Alpha:文星伊

Beta:金容仙

「文星伊，妳在哪里？」从手机传来姜涩琪的声音。

「我是金容仙，妳找星伊做什么？」都怪文星伊那白痴，睡前给自己喝咖啡，躺这么久身体也没怎么休息到。

「唉，我让欧腻和妳说。」姜涩琪把手机交给在身边的裴柱現。

「文星伊失踪了。」先前待在总部的裴柱現收到文星伊失踪的消息连忙通知好友金容仙，怎知电话打了好几通都没接，反而靠文星伊的手机联络上。

「怎么会失踪……」刚睡醒头脑昏沉的金容仙一时转不过来。

「晚上7点多的性侵案不是她处理的吗？负责支援的涩琪到场时文星伊和发情的O 都不在现场，目前整个刑警大队出动找她，妳有没有什么线索。」裴柱現边讲电话边看涩琪圈起的几间旅馆。

「队长现在是把她当罪犯吗？」听到出动整个刑警大队，金容仙声音冷了下来。

居然动用整个刑警大队找人？说是抓犯人还差不多。

「A和发情的O 一起消失……如果出事会严重影响警察的名誉。」裴柱現将大队长的话委婉的转告。

「柱現，我了解情况了，谢谢妳。」金容仙挂掉电话，翻看着文星伊手机多达一百多通的未接来电，最早的一条是晚上7：29。

——————

金容仙走到车库，见文星伊的摩托车不在位置上。

「希望定位系统没关。」

机车上的GPS 和文星伊的手机相通，金容仙开车前往座标处，一台银色摩托就停在夜店门口。

摩托车旁还聚集了不少人。

「这车应该是偷来的吧，我愿意出3成就不错了。」手臂刺青的女人说道。

「3成……有人要出更高的价吗？」

「我出7成。」金容仙压下怒火，往对自己讪笑的拍卖者走去。

「这位大姐，我们只收现金。」

「那麽白包收吗？」金容仙抽出腰间短刀抵着拍卖者的喉咙。

「饶……饶命，咱只是接受委托，机车不是咱偷的。」

「要不把卖家的资讯告诉我，要不死。」金容仙拖着拍卖者往夜店里走。

「是二楼那个戴眼镜的男人。」

金容仙朝二楼奔去，黑暗中光影交错。

楼上弥漫着一股黏腻的糖衣味，几对不受控制的A.O在公开场合做起那档事来。

“切拜，文星伊不能出事。”

「呼~」意乱情迷的人中没有文星伊的身影令金容仙松了口气。

寻找那名眼镜男，发现该男子往厕所方向走去。

「她还没出手？」

男子颈间夹着手机正在通话。

「真是有够倔强，把我房间的药给用上，就不信她一整晚都克制的了。」

金容仙听了几句就忍不了，抽出配枪抵在男子后脑质问文星伊的下落。

「失踪的警察在哪？」

「开枪啊~我死了就别想找到她。」男子狡猾的说。

金容仙一口气堵在胸口，闷得慌，拿眼前的人没辙。

时间不多，一直拖下去不晓得星伊会出什么事。

就在她无可奈何之时，文星伊的手机收到一封新简讯。

“找到人了”by 安惠真


	7. 日月（ABO）07.H

Alpha:文星伊

Beta:金容仙

「交给容仙欧腻没问题吧？」辉人转头看着驾驶座上的安惠真。

10分钟前，两人在C旅馆发现全裸的Omega和蜷缩成一团的文星伊。

文星伊许是受到信息素影响，和同是Alpha的安惠真打了起来。

而辉人刚用电击棒制伏发狂的文星伊，金容仙就出现了，话不多说扛着失去意识的文星伊离去。

「……她处理这类事件很有经验。」

“金容仙专办性犯罪案件，她都处理不来那还有谁能处理？”安惠真心想。

——————

回到另一边。

见到文星伊的当下，金容仙满是心疼，抓伤的手臂都是看了触目惊心的血痕。焦躁的和辉人沟通几句便带人离去。

「203房。」

身体虚弱的金容仙没把握独自扛着文星伊回家，索性在周围找了间旅馆。

将文星伊抱到双人床上，替她脱下鞋，并用湿毛巾擦拭血迹，最后温柔的掖好被子。

等都安置妥当，金容仙方拖着疲惫的身躯踏入浴室。

——————

几分钟后，Alpha从电击的晕眩中转醒。

「好热~好渴~」文星伊无意识的脱下衣物，体内流窜的药物冲撞着她的神经，带着血丝的双眼只剩下Alpha原始的本能。

晚上10:03。

「呃…」金容仙穿上浴袍刚踏出浴室就撞上站在眼前的人。

文星伊滚烫的右手沿着白色浴袍边缘钻了进去，搓揉胸前凸起的尖端，左手拉开了腰带往腿间的柔软滑下。

「呀！」

喷在脸上的信息素招示着Alpha急切的渴望，金容仙推开她退进浴室里，但文星伊的速度更快，欺身而上扯去松开的浴袍。

「妳做什么？」

金容仙发觉文星伊的眼神和平常不同，暴露在冷空气中的皮肤微微颤抖。伸手要拿漱口用的玻璃杯却被狠狠抓住，对方不受控制的握力在皮肤上留下一圈青紫痕迹。

「……」被欲望支配的文星伊没有应声，低下头含住金容仙的耳垂，舌头探出沿着边缘舔拭。

金容仙侧过头闪躲，面颊被银色发丝搔得发痒。

“春药再怎么强大也不至于让人完全没有意识……肯定含有其他成分…”

来人不断向前，金容仙退无可退的靠在墙面，两只手朝文星伊一阵猛锤。

「别过来……」

倚靠着墙的Beta奋力抵抗，然而双手被一强而有力的手掌压制，两条纤细的腿被Alpha顶开。

双眼布满血丝的文星伊，解开拉链，肿胀的分身靠在金容仙腿间的缝隙摩擦，肉体间的贴合让她喂叹出声。

「求妳……住手……」两手被固定在上方、身体未经人事的金容仙哀哼着，区起膝盖想要隔开文星伊。

这番讨饶反倒激起Alpha体内的征服欲、控制欲，低头吻住求饶的人，舌头撬开紧闭的牙齿侵入温润的口腔，缠上Beta的小舌。

口腔一片血腥味，金容仙知道自己被咬伤了。

「呜……星伊……不要……」

Alpha掰开Beta因不安而晃动的双腿，炙热的分身抵在干涩未经润滑的花穴，挺进。

「啊——」紧致的甬道被强硬撑开、撕裂，金容仙疼的倒抽口气，无助的摆动双腿要她退出来。

文星伊肿胀的分身初次被花穴包裹，快感直冲脑门，臀忍不住前后摆动，试图拓宽内壁进到更深处。

「嗯…嗯…嗯…嗯…」由浅渐深的抽插，让金容仙痛得咬上文星伊右肩，接合处随着剧烈动作带出一丝血水。

和Omega不同，Beta没有所谓的发情期，蜜穴不会因为发情而自主分泌大量体液润滑，故需要足够的前戏引导才不会伤到身体。

但失控的文星伊可没空做足前戏，压住金容仙就强硬的进入，面对还未适应的小穴毫不怜惜的撑开深入，正值青年时期的肉体充满力量的撞击着子宫口。

「嗯……嗯……」金容仙的背抵着墙摩擦，背部因破皮而刺痛，私处亦火辣辣的疼，花穴被快速搅动着……她被迫维持这姿势已经30分钟之久，迟迟等不到文星伊释放。

文星伊抬起金容仙的臀，把她禁锢在自己怀里，坚挺的分身随兴奋晃动的腰肢抽出、没入。

「嗯…嗯……哼…」频率加快以为就要到顶之时Alpha又放慢速度。

“还没到吗？”双手无助的垂在身侧，金容仙看着投入性爱无法自拔的文星伊，脸逐渐失去血色。


	8. 日月（ABO）08

Alpha:文星伊

Beta:金容仙

早晨阳光透进房内，停在窗外的麻雀吱吱叫着吵醒熟睡的金容仙。

「嗯……」睁开眼，一阵晕眩感袭来，私处的疼痛从尾椎窜升到头顶。

身上的黏腻感让金容仙伸手推开从背后环抱的人。

“混帐！”

拉开距离金容仙才发现文星伊的分身还在自己体内，动作连带着扯到内部撕裂的伤口。

「呜...痛死了......」疼的哭了出来，在内心骂了文星伊好几句。

稍微适应后，金容仙忍痛下床翻找放在包里的止痛药。唉~原本是怕出外勤会受伤，怎知居然用在这种地方。

“话说她会记得昨天晚上的事吗？”

看了眼还躺在床上熟睡的人，金容仙下意识的整理起凌乱的房间。折好散乱一地的衣裤放在床缘，并将浴室里斑驳的血迹冲刷干净，随后又对着镜子检查身上留下的伤痕好用外套遮盖住。

“不能让彼此难堪啊~她不记得的话昨夜就当没发生过。”Beta心想。

整理的差不多后，金容仙伸手将枕头凹陷处抚平。「这样就行了。」崭新的房间看起来就像只有一个人住过一样。

金容仙抹去自身过夜的痕迹，把钥匙放在桌上就离开旅店。

——————

「辉人？」金容仙刚踏出旅店就打给丁辉人。

「嗯，什么事？」辉人精神不济的问。

「文星伊问起我昨晚在哪里的话，跟她说我在家。」

「嗯……知道了。」虽然不知道两人发生什么事但辉人直觉自己不该多问。

上了车，金容仙又拨通裴柱現的手机号码，「柱現，帮我个忙吧~我……身体有些不舒服……开不了车。」

挂断电话不到五分钟好友就找来，还带个小帮手涩琪。

「要送妳去医院吗？」看着倒在副驾驶座上的金容仙，裴柱現担心的问。

「不用，只是贫血。等等回家还要工作呢，可不能把时间耗在看病上。」一堆事情等着自己处理。

首先，文星伊被下的药需分析清楚，说不定是新型犯罪药剂。还要调查眼镜男背后的势力，免得同样的事再发生一次。

最后……

想起昨夜激烈的运动Beta叹了口气。

——————

“床好软……”

文星伊清醒时觉得通体舒畅，整个人重新活过来般轻盈。只是手臂留着惨不忍睹的刮伤，看着有些恐怖。

环视房内，和先前被关的房间不同，屋内没有任何属Omega的甜香，只有Alpha魅惑带抹清冷感的木质香。

滑开放在床头的手机，文星伊知道是金容仙带来的，因为自己糊涂把手机忘在家中，错拿了金容仙的。

“醒了就回来，回程帮我买炒年糕。”

打开手机，忽略数百通未接来电，翻到讯息，最新一条是金容仙发来的。

「这家伙，就顾着吃，也不关心我一下。」穿上堆叠在床缘的衣服，文星伊内心有些不是滋味。

“难道炒年糕比我还重要？”


	9. 日月（ABO）09

Alpha:文星伊

Beta:金容仙

文星伊急着回程给金容仙买炒年糕，以至于没发现旅馆房内的不自然处。

「容~炒年糕来了。」文星伊为了买她最喜欢的那间炒年糕绕了点路。

「欧腻？」

以往听到炒年糕就蹦哒出来的人，怎么这么安静。

文星伊走到厨房也没看到人影，倒出炒年糕装盘，心想闻到香味那人自然会出现。

然而宿舍还是一片寂静。

文星伊端着盘子走到厕所也没看到人，直到进卧室才看到面色苍白的金容仙。

「星伊啊~」金容仙躺在床上，连起身都有些吃力。

文星伊没料到她这么虚弱，赶紧伸手撑住她的背，并在她身后垫上枕头。

「谢谢。」金容仙向后靠着，累得闭上眼睛。头晕呼呼的连一点食欲也没有。

一只冰凉的手贴上额头，「妳发烧了，是因为之前睡在客厅才感冒的？」Alpha的手指亲暱的摩挲着Beta肉肉的下巴。

「嗯……」金容仙睁开眼，想确认文星伊记不记得昨天的事。

“昨夜洗完澡还没吹头发就被文星伊压了，大概是没吹干头发加上在全裸状态下做到睡着才会着凉吧~”

可是文星伊完全没提到昨晚的事。

「都怪我那天睡着了……现在有没有哪里不舒服。」文星伊爱怜的用鼻子蹭着金容仙的脸颊。

「全身，全身都不舒服。」避开文星伊的触碰，金容仙不晓得自己在想什么，明明不希望她记得，内心却涌起失落感。

见金容仙闪躲自己，文星伊也没说什么，只当她身体不适不想被碰。

「吃过药了？」从室友角度出发关心。

「嗯…」金容仙皱着眉沉默，没有深入解释自己刚吃事后避孕药，怕影响药效根本不敢碰退烧药。

虽然Beta不易受孕但还是吃药保险。

「妳不用管我。」

「……」

察觉金容仙语间的淡漠，文星伊受不了那压抑的气氛找个理由退出卧房，「我去给妳煮些热水。」

煮水的同时思索着自己不在期间发生什么事，惹得金容仙如此反常。

「惠真呐，听说是妳和辉人找到我的？被关的发情Omega后来怎么样？」文星伊翻着简讯看到那条【找到人了】的讯息。

「我们当时在追查一批违法药品，结果有眼线通报妳被专门进口非法药物的商人绑走，至于是哪个集团还在调查中。发情的O是没有前科的普通人，我们到的时候妳并没有对她出手，刑责只会归到先前强暴她的人头上，DNA 鉴定的报告过几天会出来。以上转自丁辉人。」

「我想知道我被找到后发生什么事。」

「妳揍了我，我们俩打了起来。」安惠真无奈的说。

「还有呢？」

「电晕妳的是辉人。」

「金容仙呢？她没有来找我吗？」文星伊最在意的是室友金容仙。

「有啊~她来现场确认妳没事，就又回家了，还有问题吗？」

「有……妳们在追查的禁药是不是会令人失忆？我想破头都想不起昨天发生的事。」记忆少了一块让文星伊觉得内心不完整，应该有什么事情是不能遗忘的。

「那种药还在测试阶段。」

但想搞清楚的文星伊最终只得到一个不确定答案。


	10. 日月（ABO）10

Alpha:文星伊

Beta:金容仙

金容仙喝了温水后觉得身体好多了，高烧也慢慢退去，还在文星伊的劝诱下吃了几口炒年糕。

「唉~」趁着文星伊出去的空档金容仙叹了口气。

晚上，文星伊照例抱着裹在棉被里的金容仙睡，没发觉她的身体疼痛而僵硬。

「啊……嗯……不要了……」

半夜，金容仙因私处红肿疼痛梦见与文星伊交合的场景。

背后是冰凉的墙，怎么挣扎也逃脱不了，Alpha不止歇的动作一下又一下的折磨Beta流血的身体。

被折腾到极致的那瞬，金容仙害怕会就这样失血过多死在文星伊身下。

「星伊……好痛……」嘶喊到无力，绝望的任凭那人进出。

“不对，这不是星伊，她不会这样对我。”

“为什么……是妳……”

「呜……呜……」昏迷前短暂的啜泣声。

昏迷后呢？

朦胧中像一块破布被压在地上，转过头压着自己的是一双布满血丝的双眼。

「哈……啊……」做了恶梦的金容仙睁开眼，背后被吓出一层冷汗。

恶梦的余韵还未退去，金容仙挣开文星伊的怀抱跑进厕所。

「这里很安全、这里很安全。」锁上门，看着不同于旅馆浴室的配置，金容仙才稳住心神。

——————

「容？」

文星伊起床发现金容仙不在怀里而是缩在床的边边，担心她摔下床，顿时没想太多伸手就往外侧勾。

！！！

金容仙感到一股力量从腰部向后拉，开始奋力挣扎。

「……」

「危险。」这一挣扎，金容仙半边滚出床外，文星伊掰过金容仙的身体，成了肉垫护在她底下。

「这都是什么事啊？」文星伊摔到背，疼的龇牙裂嘴。

——————

「谁让妳手不老实呢？」金容仙加热昨天剩的炒年糕吃着。

「我是怕妳摔下床，才刚退烧不要再受伤了。」文星伊轻啜一口咖啡，觉得味道还行。

「呀……别说奇怪的话。」金容仙握拳锤了文星伊肩膀。

“文星伊讲的话哪里奇怪？”安惠真不解的看了眼丁辉人。

「哈哈哈好。」文星伊笑着抱上金容仙的腰 。

在一旁看着两人对话的丁辉人翻了个白眼。“您两位怎么还不结婚？”

四人聚在一处，是为了商讨案件的分配工作，缉毒组和刑二组联手调查禁药案。想有效破案，居间协调者是很重要的。

「容仙欧腻比我们都高两阶啊？」丁辉人整天和文星伊待在一起没注意到，金容仙的阶级已是可以担任分队长的等级。

「只是凑巧跟到几个有名的案子。」金容仙谦虚的说。

「那可真是“凑巧”」安惠真刻意加重凑巧二字，她知道金容仙会有如今的成就都是因为不分日夜的努力。

金容仙的特立独行与工作狂本质早传遍整个警察大队，且在文星伊调来之前还没有人能真正打入金容仙的生活，这名Beta比Alpha、Omega更具神秘色彩。


	11. 日月（ABO）11

Alpha:文星伊

Beta:金容仙

在文星伊出现之前，金容仙没有固定搭档，都是看哪里缺人就补哪，刑五分队队长也没有要让她定下来的意思，反正金容仙办事效率极好和谁一组都不成问题。

「你和金警官一组吧~虽然她标准高了些，但跟着她实习能学不少东西。」连原先轻视Beta的Alpha警官，都在合作后对她刮目相看，愿意把优秀的新人交给她带。

神秘又优秀的金容仙自然也引起一部分人的兴趣，不乏男女Beta的追求，甚至有少数Alpha与Omega对她示好。

「Beta似乎都是性冷感啊~」刑五分队的叶警员瞄了眼数据，性侵案件的加害者、受害者中都极少出现B。

「和性冷感无关，应该是因为没发情期所以不会有动情的时候。」刑五分队长耐心的说明，没察觉下属意有所指。

「唉~金警官是Omega就好了。」

「有空想这些有的没的，不如处理积着的案件。」听到下属打金容仙主意，分队长内心略微不爽。就你这么一个懒散的Alpha配得上队花金容仙？

——————

金容仙在主要办理未成年暴力事件的刑五分队待得很好，某部分是因为该分队队长性格随意，没有给底下的人太多拘束。

照理来说她应该待在刑五分队直到退休，但某件事打乱了她的规划。

「金警官，河口出现的浮尸已经打捞上岸，这是从……身上的证件。」叶警员眼眶微红、面色沉重的把装在夹链袋的警察证交到金容仙手上。

照片上是自己带的新人，刚进分队半个月的菜鸟Omega。

「解剖报告呢？」没有起伏的语调。

「队长联系，看哪间能最快出来。」

整个刑五分队自事件起笼罩在哀伤中，几天后分队长看着解剖报告气得拍桌。

「那群人渣！」

第2066号：头部撕裂伤，下体撕裂，生殖腔内留有数名Alpha体液（初步判断至少4人，可能更多）。血液中发情素的浓度高于……

后续案件由专办性犯罪案件的刑二分队侦办，各方巨大的压力下他们很快就查出凶手-一群未成年Alpha。

法庭上少年Alpha们称是因为发情期抑制不住才会发生此次惨剧，至于为何把尸体投入河中是因为怕事情揭穿。

依照检验报告Omega在被多重标记时就身亡了，死因并非淹死，故把人丢入河的行为被归于湮灭罪证。

法官斟酌四人都是初犯且处于不懂控制发情期的未成年状态判与两年刑期。

这结果整个刑五分队都无法接受。

出手的显然不止四人，法医透露【想被动引发Omega发情，至少要有3位以上的成年或6位以上的未成年Alpha，且他们所有人要同时处于发情状态。】

不过没有证据无法特定犯人，只能由着他们逍遥法外。

自这件事情后，金容仙申请转调到刑二分队，且拒带新人、拒绝升迁，整天浸泡在重重案件堆里。


	12. 日月（ABO）12

Alpha:文星伊

Beta:金容仙

「容仙xi，有听到我说的话吗？」文星伊伸手在发愣的人眼前挥动。

「啊~好~」金容仙尴尬的回过神。

「那就这么决定了，由欧腻负责此次案件的指挥工作。」

「蛤？」

……被妹妹们摆了一道。

——————

随新案件的开始，文星伊的注意力由失忆转到抓犯人上。

“敢陷害我，就要有不被我找到的决心，否则……”文星伊在内心揣摩逮到人之后要怎么算帐。

「星伊欧腻，看一下这些影片里有没有妳认识的人？」丁辉人撷取街上摄像头的影像传给文星伊。

文星伊看着自己走进撞球店的画面，觉得很陌生，她对此完全没有印象，更遑论记得街上的路人了。

「不知道，我连自己进过撞球店的事都想不起来。」捏了捏眉心，那股忘掉什么的空虚感又出现了。

「呼……看来这禁药药效很强。」安惠真打开一包饼干边吃边说。

四人花了一个下午，除先前抓到的眼镜男没有发现任何可疑人物。

「眼镜男保释后就消失了，我列了几个他可能会出现的地点，也许能发现什么。」金容仙想了想用红笔圈起地图几处，有文星伊被关的旅店、安装偷拍机的小报社、夜店、撞球店。

丁辉人咬开笔盖，用蓝笔又圈了四个地方，「这是我们透过线民掌握的贩毒据点，共通点就是他们都是24小时营业的处所。」

「先把这些地方全查一遍在看后续如何进行吧~」金容仙把列出的地点分组寄出。

缉毒组的人负责蓝笔区域，红笔区域则交由刑二组。

——————

下班后，金容仙、文星伊坐在夜店的沙发区喝果汁。

「如果妳事先告诉我是要来这种地方，我就不会穿这么随便了。」文星伊搂着金容仙的腰。

“宁可妳穿衣随便些，别老是招惹欲求不满的Omega”

金容仙冷漠看着文星伊被饥渴的Omega送飞吻，「我也不想待在这，但有工作要做，现在警队人力吃紧免不了加班。」

几个刚入场的Omega少女看着坐在沙发的文星伊眼冒爱心。

「从哪里开始呢？」文星伊转头盯着金容仙，竭尽所能的忽视抛媚眼的Omega们。

「妳搜一楼，我搜二楼。」太阳穴青筋爆起，金容仙有种所有物被觊觎的火大感。

「好，我在楼下等妳。」文星伊说完在金容仙脸上亲了一口，眼尾飘向一直盯着金容仙的Beta，警告不怀好意的人们。

——————

金容仙上到二楼，被甜腻的信息素熏得头疼，陷入疯狂的年轻人们点燃人造香享受濒临发情的快感。

「嘿~妞~妳一个人吗？要不要和我们玩，有好货喔~」穿着皮衣的女Beta蹭到金容仙身上，凑近一看觉得金容仙长得像混血儿，挺好看的。

「哦~什么好货？」目前还没查出什么，顺道逮几只毒虫也不错。

「妳亲我一下，就告诉妳...唔……」皮衣女两手搭上金容仙的肩膀就要吻下去。


	13. 日月（ABO）13

Alpha:文星伊

Beta:金容仙

「Beauty~亲她不如亲我。」文星伊一手横在两人之间，隔开即将亲密接触的嘴唇。

皮衣女见文星伊出现，以为金容仙有主了，不满的撇了撇嘴。

「妳怎么在这……」金容仙误解文星伊口中的Beauty 是皮衣女。此刻，在她眼里文星伊就是个不懂收敛的Alpha，逢人放电。

「我来找妳不好吗？刚才呆站着差点被人强吻，怎这么不小心。」左手摀住口鼻区隔难闻的人造香，Alpha的右手搭上Beta肩膀，护着人往外走。

「被亲一下又不会怎样。」走出夜店，金容仙赌气说到。

文星伊脑中闪过刚才金容仙差点被强吻的画面，很是郁闷。“平常都做这么多肢体接触了，还没发现我对她的情感……这人是傻吗？看来用非常手段，她也不会意识到。”

「欧腻……记住妳现在说的话。」

金容仙低头要开车门，后方一道影子罩上，转头，文星伊温柔的吻上她的嘴角。

——————

时速：160公里

金容仙摸着被吻过的嘴角，头脑一片混乱。“太奇怪、太奇怪、太奇怪了！这是正常室友间会做出的举动吗？我只是说被亲不会怎样，又不是要她亲我。啊~啊~啊~快疯了我，文星伊到底在想什么！”

抛下文星伊，金容仙思索着之后要怎么面对她。

——————

另一边。

文星伊面对疾驶而去的车辆，头脑还在回味粉嫩柔软的唇瓣触感。

“好软……好香……”

这一吻让Alpha更确信自己对金容仙的感情已超出友谊的范围，想要进一步有更深入的关系以及肢体接触。

时间太晚，文星伊没打过车，光弄懂就花了不少时间，等回到家已是2个小时后。

刚进门就闻到一股酒味。

「文星伊~过来~」脸红的不像话的人坐在沙发上撒娇。

「欧腻怎么突然想喝酒？」文星伊看着平常滴酒不沾的金容仙觉得可爱极了，伸手捏住她粉红肉肉的脸颊。

「呜~喝了酒就要说实话！」想藉酒把事情说出来的金容仙认真的盯着文星伊。

“等等和她说失忆时的事吧~说自己不小心和她睡了，这一切都是偶然无法避免的让她不要内疚。她也会理解的……”

「喔！喔！欧腻兴致真高昂~是不是醉了啊~超可爱的~」手指顺着金色发丝，文星伊笑着抱住金容仙。

「没醉，我很清醒~」

「那这是几？」文星伊手指比ya。

「……2。」

「错了，是3~欧腻醉得很彻底嘛~」逗弄金容仙格外有趣，一方面怕她喝多借这机会把酒拿远一点。

「我确定是二。」金容仙嘟着嘴碎念，模样像个无奈小孩。

「别喝了，再喝明天会宿醉喔~」文星伊收拾桌面、准备把酒冰进冰箱。

“要和她说失忆的事，现在错过就没机会了！不可以走！！！”

「不陪我喝一杯吗？」小手搭上文星伊的大腿不让她走。

「......」

无法抵挡可爱的金容仙，文星伊沉默的开了罐啤酒。

「容仙xi ，如果我干了这一杯，妳願意和我交往嗎？」


	14. 日月（ABO）14

Alpha:文星伊

Beta:金容仙

「嗯？」

金容仙对上文星伊认真的双眼，Alpha干净澄澈的眼底似乎有星星在闪烁着。

「如果我干了这一杯，妳願意和我交往嗎？」

迷人嗓音回荡在耳际。

「呃…」金容仙想叫她别说奇怪的话，但一个字也吐不出来。

文星伊露出一抹微笑，当着金容仙的面一口气喝光啤酒。

「我都喝完了，妳的答案？」

“这是什么神转折，我好不容易下定决心要和妳说实话，机会却被妳抢走！”金容仙在内心咆哮。

「唉~我是挺喜欢妳的，但……」酒劲上来、带了分醉意的人话说一半就被文星伊摀住嘴。

「不准说但是，只要妳喜欢我就够了~」文星伊害怕后面拒绝的言语，有些后悔今晚冲动之下告白，弄不好两人之后可能连室友都当不成。

「让我把话说完！」拉下文星伊的手，金容仙继续说「虽然我喜欢妳，但我是Beta妳是Alpha……A和B在一起没有幸福可言。我不像某些Beta可以接受身为伴侣的Alpha到外面寻欢作乐，甚至允许伴侣标记其他Omega，若要和我交往就只能有我一个。」边说边卷手指。

「要求很合理，都答应妳。除妳以外别无所爱。」文星伊听完松了口气。

「妳有想清楚吗？发情期不可以出去找Omega解决喔？」Alpha爽快的反应让Beta不敢相信的瞪大眼睛。

「有，听得清楚也明白。」文星伊认为金容仙想多了，以她专情、保守的性格是不可能有伴侣还和其他人上床的。

摸清彼此的想法后，金容仙干脆的躺进文星伊怀里，脸上藏不住喜悦。

虽然今晚找不到机会说失忆的事情，但以后提起也不会尴尬了，先前被抛弃、隐忍的委屈感消失无踪。

「呵呵~我的Alpha~我的飘里~能和妳待在一起真是太好了。」

在酒精作用下说话也变得坦率。

「容~妳真的醉了。」文星伊抱起咯咯笑的人儿回房。

「嗯……醉的话会有内脏汤吗？……好久没吃内脏汤~」怀里的人脸色天真的问。

以后可不能让她在其他人面前喝酒，这疯疯颠颠的样子太惹人喜爱了，要当成宝藏藏起来。

「睡醒我们就去吃内脏汤，快睡吧~」文星伊坐在床边听着金容仙碎念，不觉得疲倦，耐心的哄人入睡后方去洗澡。

——————

早晨，金容仙受到内脏汤的香味诱惑，饿得睁开眼睛。

「飘里？」

「我们容仙的鼻子真的很灵啊~」刚买早餐回来的文星伊摘下口罩，在金容仙额上留了个早安吻。

「喔某~」还不适应的金容仙害羞的卷进棉被里。

可爱的反应逗得Alpha忍不住拿出手机，拍下卷成棉被寿司的Beta恋人。

「唔~妳做什么？」视力不好的人儿伸手要抓手机。

「没做什么，看个讯息罢了。」文星伊快速的把照片发进与丁辉人、安惠真的对话群组，随即删掉照片。

金容仙看着文星伊「手机拿来。」才刚交往就有事瞒着自己，胆子很大嘛。

「给。」文星伊从容不迫的递上手机。  


——————

看完聊天室的照片，丁辉人发了私讯给安惠真。

「这照片是要表达什么？」

「事后」

「妳……优秀。」


	15. 日月（ABO）15

Alpha:文星伊

Beta:金容仙

宽敞的会议厅内，身穿警服的人们围坐一圈，左半边是刑二分队，右半边是缉毒组的人。两边气氛差很大，左半边人手一台电脑，会议开始前都在赶报告；右半边桌上不是吃的就是喝的，摆了各种零食。

《会议室禁止饮食》

文星伊看被无视的警告标语挑了挑眉。

「咳、咳，感谢各位抽空前来，我是缉毒组的丁辉人。」放下手上的饮料，丁辉人起身走到有白板的那面，贴上做过标记的地图。

「这是统整过的调查结果，🔺的部分是眼镜男曾经出现的地方，我们推测他是药物仲介人，主要推销新品给客户并从中抽成。之前文警官会被他盯上除了拿她做新品测试外，另一个可能就是为了客户减少而报复，也就前副队长涉入的走私案。」

「有没有办法伪装成客户与眼镜男接洽，也许能一网打尽。」单纯的刑二分队新人举手说到。

「有这么简单就好了。」

「不是随便抓个人就能做的。」

缉毒组内经验较足的几人出声回应。

「前辈说得对，一般都是仲介商找客户，要有雄厚的财力才能吸引眼镜男，此外客户也不是瞎找，多半有熟人引荐，我们现在没那个人脉，无法用这种方式。」安惠真阖上饭盒做了个小结。

「唉~有没有什么突破口。」文星伊翻着会议纪录。

「有了！」刚被反驳的刑二分队菜鸟再次举手。

「请说。」辉人见他胸有成竹的模样勉为其难的让他说话。

「可以从新品测试下手啊~对于未知的新药客户肯定不放心，所以药品仲介要找白老鼠测试给他们看，伪装成白老鼠就能和眼镜男接触了~」

听完这一袭发言，会议室的空气宛如冰块冻结。

「说不定可行。」金容仙靠着椅背，挽救可怜的后辈。

「可行是可行，问题是没人敢去……在场有谁愿意冒这个风险？」丁辉人点出重点。担任此类卧底，一不小心就会葬送生命，即便没有生命危险也难保身体不受损害。

「……」

十几名警察中没一人敢应声。

就在辉人要继续说话之时……

「我敢，让我试试。」

所谓初生之犊不畏虎，文星伊见举手的是二分队新人，无语扶额。

——————

「我说，那个新人是怎么回事？」金容仙找来负责指导的警员。

「唉~我案子多没空管他，可能是给他的工作不多，他又急着出头才会乱说话。」鬓角发白的中年Beta解释着。

「人不能这样带，他今天接了什么工作你知道吗？出事的话谁来扛？」想到后续的事情金容仙就头痛。

「这也不能怪我啊？我本来就不太会带新人，你们要丢给我，我也没办法。」男Beta把责任推得一干二净。

「……」

这种不负责任的态度惹火了金容仙，气得训了对方足足半个小时。

——————

回到家，文星伊坐在沙发上抱着怀里的金容仙看电视。

「居然有这么不负责任的人……今天新人……还有缉毒组的事……」金容仙眼睛盯着电视，但说的话和节目毫无关联，

「我知道，所以妳想怎么做？」等怀里的人安静下来，文星伊才开口。

「就算新人开口接了那工作也不能真的让他做，他还年轻……所以……」

「所以？」

「所以我想代替他去卧底。」


	16. 日月（ABO）16

Alpha:文星伊

Beta:金容仙

「所以我想代替他去卧底。」

文星伊的心揪了一下，「那是他冲动所接的案子，让他学个教训才好。而且妳是这次案件的指挥，我们不能没有妳。」

「若我当初没接话，说不定事情就这么过了，他会担下卧底工作，想来我也有责任。指挥的事丁辉人也做得来。」金容仙想起过去被自己指导的第五分队新人惨死在任务中，内心哀恸。

「我不放心让妳一个人去。」文星伊双手环上金容仙的腰，温热气息吐在金容仙的后颈。

「连办案经验丰富的我都无法让妳放心，何况压根没碰过案件的新人，看在同队的情分就别和他计较太多。且有妳及辉人她们支援，我不会是一个人。」手指搭上放在腰间的手，金容仙安抚似的说到。

讨论最终在容仙xi 的坚持下结束。

——————

过几天，文星伊拿着从科技部挖来的器材给金容仙讲解。「这胸针有GPS 定位，妳要随身配带。这支笔按下有录音功能，最长可以录3小时没问题，还有……」拿起喷雾朝空气喷几下，甜腻的Omega信息素味道飘散在空气中，「模拟O 气味的香水，必要时可以掩盖妳的身份。」

这么接连解释下来，不知不觉就过了1个小时。

「飘里呐~这么多配备妳不会想全让我戴着吧？」金容仙看着满桌的设备哭笑不得。

「可以的话我想全装在妳身上。」文星伊认真的说。

然而带越多越有被揭穿的危险，卧底还是轻便为上。

最终Beta挑出几样不起眼却实用的设备装进包里。有香水、胸针、录音笔、藏了刀片的电子表、具电击棒功能的雨伞、装在烟盒伪装成香烟的抑制剂。

——————

出发卧底前的夜晚。

「唉~」

看着把高调金发染成深棕色的金容仙，文星伊知道她已下定决心，没有转圜的余地。

「叹什么气？」

金容仙用指尖戳着文星伊手臂，「又不是不回来，不过是出个任务。」

「家里只剩我一个~」

「那……去涩琪家借住？」金容仙知道姜涩琪是文星伊的好友且是名Alpha才这么提议。

「欧腻，不能打扰别人。」奇怪，裴柱現没告诉容仙她和姜涩琪在交往的事吗？

忆起姜涩琪谈论裴柱現时开心雀跃的神情，文星伊一点也不想在她们热恋期间去借住，尤其身为Omega的裴柱現常宅在涩琪，两人几乎可以说是同居状态。

见她不愿意，金容仙也不好多说什么，「没办法了，妳且忍耐几周，我尽快回来。另外，我不在期间妳还是要勤奋工作，不可以偷懒喔~」眼眸扫过地面确认行李都打包好，准备回房休息。

——————

刷完牙，金容仙闭着眼睛躺在床上，心想文星伊怎么还不回房睡觉，在外面窸窸窣窣的翻找什么？

过几分钟，Alpha爬上床看着胸口缓缓起伏的自家Beta「容……睡着了吗？」

“之后连续几周不能见面，要把握最后的时光亲近一番。”

「还没。」金容仙睁开眼睛看着一脸正经的文星伊，思考她在搞什么把戏。

「妳刚在等我吗？」

「没有，只是有点睡不着。」

「有个助眠的好方法我一直想试试，不过要经过妳同意。」文星伊侧身用手撑着头，眼睛游移在金容仙的双唇。

「嗯？妳说说看。」……该不会是要点精油蜡烛吧？只要不是吃安眠药都行。

文星伊把手搭到金容仙肚子上，在她耳边低语，「我想跟妳再亲密一点。」

「妳都抱着我睡了还不够亲密吗？」

转过身，两人面对面，近得能感受到对方的鼻息，狭窄的空间似乎多了暧昧不清的粉色泡泡。

「不够，我想要更多。」文星伊对着金容仙亲了一口。

「更多？？」Beta可怜的小脑袋当机。


	17. 日月（ABO）17

Alpha:文星伊

Beta:金容仙

「我想碰妳。」

「哦……我……嗯……这……」

Alpha充满期待的脸让Beta一时拒绝不了，Beta羞得手脚卷曲，脸浮起一层红晕。

「妳想要吗？」文星伊再次确认。

「别问奇怪的问题啦！」金容仙说完把脸埋进枕头里，此刻恨不得挖个洞躲起。

「呵呵，真可爱。」

说完，文星伊的手指沿着金容仙后颈滑到肉肉的下巴，转过她红透的脸儿。冰凉的指尖描摹粉嫩的唇型随后轻轻按压。

而后，对于逐渐靠近的脸庞，金容仙呆呆的睁着大眼没有闪躲，在温润的木质香下感受柔软的唇相互贴合。Alpha灵巧的舌头撬开Beta紧闭的牙齿滑进与藏在内里的小舌纠缠、推挤。

「呼…呼…」金容仙被吻到喘不过气，一吻结束便靠在文星伊怀里大口呼吸。

「下次记得用鼻子吸气。」

Alpha看着令人怜爱的Beta，按捺不住欲望欺身而上，解开Beta的睡衣扣子，左手覆在浑圆上揉着，右手沿马甲线往下滑，探进睡裤内，在内裤边缘按压。

金容仙禁不住挑逗软成一摊水，胸前的敏感被搓揉挺立，腰间不熟悉的触感令她夹紧双腿。

「容~」想到心念已久的人要在身下绽放，文星伊就兴奋起来在金容仙漂亮的肩颈处留下深浅不一的吻痕，边吻边脱去隔着两人的衣物。

大腿探进夹紧的双腿磨蹭，敏感的分身受到刺激，「！」吓得Beta咬紧下唇免得发出羞耻的声音。

Beta女性與Beta男性類似，生殖器官齊全，都能發揮作用但与Alpha相比尺寸偏小，結也偏小。

「啊~嗯~」

「是不是很舒服？」Alpha握住Beta较小的分身轻轻套弄。

从未被这般对待的金容仙没撑几秒就泄在文星伊手里，「呜…嗯……」颤抖着迎来第一个高潮。

没多久就到达巅峰让金容仙觉得有点丢脸，原以为自己对性事没有感觉的，怎知在文星伊手下变这么敏感。

「我是第一次帮人弄，应该没有弄痛妳吧？」洗干净手的文星伊拿着湿毛巾回来。

「……没」呜~呜~她一定觉得我很逊，做不到一分钟就没了，早知道事前就锻炼一下，Beta懊恼的想。

「啊~」

冰凉的毛巾触到金容仙的下身，文星伊温柔的擦拭着，欲把腿部黏液清理干净。一来一回的动作下，金容仙被弄得又有感觉。

「哦~」见Alpha坏笑着爬上床，Beta想撞墙的心都有了。

「放轻松。」虽然体内的欲火猛烈烧着，但文星伊选择先帮可爱的恋人解决。

「啊……为什么……嗯…技巧这么好？」

金容仙抓住文星伊正快速滑动的手臂试图减缓速度，但没什么用。

「是妳太敏感了~」指节分明的手指圈住硬挺的下身蹂躏着。

「嗯…嗯…」几波快感层层堆叠，即将到达最顶端之际。

「呜……为什么？」

在快要高潮时Alpha恶意停止动作，等Beta身体缓下来才继续套弄。

「想要吗？求我就让妳释放。」

「嗯…哼…」打死也不能开口，不然她以后在床上都会这样玩……

「啊……呃…」一连几次被这样弄，金容仙快受不住了。所有快感被一双手掌握，理智游走在是否妥协边缘。

「文星伊，给我记着。」

又一次停止后，金容仙不满的咬上文星伊的下唇，力道大的咬出血来。

「别生气、别生气~」察觉恋人的怒火，Alpha这才认真把手上的工作做完。

「嗯——」腰部拱起，再次迎来高潮的Beta终于累得昏睡过去。

没料到金容仙体力这么差的文星伊那晚只能可怜的到厕所冲凉水解决。但某方面也算她自作自受，怪不得金容仙~


	18. 日月（ABO）18

Alpha:文星伊

Beta:金容仙

「磨人的家伙~」金容仙看着身旁早已醒来的文星伊。

「昨晚睡得好吗？」Alpha用戏谑的语气问到。

「不好。」睡得好也不能承认，这种羞人的助眠方法亏她想得出来……该不会她以前都用这种方式解决失眠吧？ 糟糕的想法让Beta顿时无法直视身旁的人。

「看来我还要多学一点，才能满足妳。」文星伊以为金容仙不满於昨晚的状况。决定趁她不在期间增补这方面的知识，好扭转金容仙认为《A. B 之间没有幸福可言》的思想。

——————

驶往市区的轿车上。

「欧腻，等等要见的是我们安插在黑道的眼线，他会介绍妳给眼镜男认识，这是伪装用的证件。」丁辉人打开牛皮纸袋。

「颂乐、颂乐。」金容仙接下来要扮演的就是名为颂乐的女人。

（颂乐因为家里负债在黑道集团底下协助贩售毒品，地下钱庄的高利率使得欠款不减反增，不想卖身的她不得已寻求毒贩的协助……）

「别看我，故事不是我编的。」丁辉人尴尬的摇摇头。

等摸清扮演的角色，车也差不多开到见线人的地点。一位身穿水蓝T恤的水电工人靠着公车站牌，正等着迎接颂乐。

「您好，在这里说话不方便，请跟小的走。」碰面后，工人随意拦下一台经过的公车搭到市场站，下了车带着金容仙往人烟稀少的废弃市场走。

铁皮屋顶破损的废弃市场内弥漫着水沟味，发霉的木板随意的堆叠在两侧，看起来不像是人住的地方。

「这是我们存放药品的地方。」工人摀住口鼻钻进一个拉门腐朽的小隔间，里头有个上锁的小冰箱，打开来是一排排用塑胶袋分装好的药物。

工人从里头挑出两包，一包塞进自己口袋，一包塞进金容仙手里。

「我们商人，身上总要有点货才合理嘛~这种货纯度不高，客人一般会和其他粉混着用，如果只是单服这一种不用担心闹出人命。」粗痞的工人在这方面是老手了，要不是有把柄在警方身上，也不会参合进这次的卧底行动。

拿完货，金容仙被工人带着东绕西绕，去见仲介商的路上两人串了一遍等等要演出的戏码。

——————

当然，在戏精金容仙及工人的表演下，眼镜男的手下被骗的团团转全然相信颂乐的背景，并贴心的表示会为她争取高额的实验报酬。

「妳确定不是被那人盯上？」晚上文星伊和金容仙通电话。文警官怀疑金容仙的美貌吸引了眼镜男的手下。

金容仙确幸身为Beta不会被看上，要文星伊放轻松做好幕后支援。

「……等挖出眼镜男的老巢，妳便出动一举拿下，终结药物泛滥的问题~然后立了功的我们获准放假出国去玩，妳觉得去香港或东南亚怎么样？」

怕文星伊担心，金容仙乐观的分析后续优势给她听，完全没有提到隔天要面对的药物实验。


	19. 日月（ABO）19

Alpha:文星伊

Beta:金容仙

「这样就可以了，请稍等一下。」

金容仙用棉花压着抽血后的针孔，坐在私人诊所内的躺椅等待。

「哦~是很珍贵的B。」眼镜男的手下穿着白袍面色和蔼的说。

「原来你是医生啊？」金容仙很难相信眼前的人会和犯罪扯上关系。

「密医，因为某些原因被吊销执照……不过我很满足现在的工作，待遇比以往都好，也不用担心扯上医疗官司。」

难得遇到正常的实验体，密医不自觉的多聊了几句。

「妳的身体很健康，测试新药能赚不少钱，要不要考虑接长期的。」大部分会来做白老鼠的都是吸毒上瘾者，缺钱不得已而投入这一块。没有受过毒品侵扰的实验体极为稀有。

「我想先赚短期的。」金容仙想也没想的拒绝了。

「好吧~如果之后感兴趣我很乐意再和妳合作。」

勾完表格，密医领着金容仙往房内走。

「避免妳自残，以下是必要措施。」

一名纤瘦的护士拿绳子绑住金容仙的双手双脚，并卷起小毛巾塞进金容仙嘴里。

「这款药是用来娱乐的，一开始会有点痛……后面就很舒服了。颂乐，我们今天先从最低剂量开始。」医生打开铁盒取出实验药物打进金容仙体内。

恶梦从此开始。

看著药物打进体内，金容仙紧张的等待身体出现反应。

「呜……」突然一阵晕眩，肌肤像是被千万根针刺透，眼泪止不住的流。“一点痛？”不只一点，是几万点，从头到脚没有一处不痛，要不是被绑住金容仙肯定会抓伤自己。

「已经过一分钟了。」纤瘦的护士握着手表躲到脚落。

疼痛折磨下金容仙还是没有失去警觉心，扭动身体边观察著。“她在害怕什么？”护士的反应很奇怪，为什么看着自己的眼神中带抹惊恐。

还在思索时，眼前突然一片黑暗，身体的刺痛逐渐退去。

密医记下金容仙停止挣扎的时间，拆下她嘴里的布条。

「医生，我看不见……」金容仙眨了眨眼，眼泪沿着脸颊落到枕上。

「那是暂时性失明，妳做得很好，再撑一下下就会恢复。」语毕，密医脱下医师袍往护士所在的角落走。

失明后是沉重的倦怠感，浑身发热，一股蜂蜜香气钻进胸腔、填满全身。

【咖呲~】

黑暗中传来奇怪的声响，有碰撞、衣服撕裂、布料摩擦的声音。

「啊啊……医生……想要……」

「这么容易发情啊~小骚货，淫水都流出来了。」

「快点进来嘛~」

「还用妳说。」

「啊……好大……」

「Omega 就是欠干。」

「啊~啊~啊~啊~」

「小贱人。」

「好快~~要去了~~~」

「屁股翘高！」

「啊~啊~医生……继续……啊嗯~」

房内回荡着肉体拍打的声音与间歇的水声，金容仙再怎么迟钝也知道房内正上演火辣场面。

“还好看不见……好恶心。”办案久了什么场面没见过，只是亲耳听见还是极度排斥。

“飘里~如果睁开眼能看见妳就好了，真想离开这里……”

稍后，药效产生的倦怠感拖曳出轻飘飘的快感把金容仙拖入梦乡。


	20. 日月（ABO）20

Alpha:文星伊

Beta:金容仙

打开水龙头任水流着，金容仙趴在洗手台边干呕「咳……」

从施打药物开始就被软禁在同一间房间，病态的医生、医疗人员，漆得雪白却阴森的病房...

“这和原订计划不一样……那个医生太奇怪了。”颤抖的掀开病服袖口，皮肤上的针孔「1.2.3.4.5……」究竟是什么药要这样持续测试，还有空气中不自然的甜味……

疑点太多，不知从何处开始剖析起。

【叩、叩】

「颂乐小姐，妳在里面干嘛？」医护人员见时间到，忙着进行下一步实验。

【啪、啪！啪！】

没耐心的护士拍打著塑胶门。

「……等一下。」关上水，金容仙用毛巾擦干脸走了出去。

“今天值班的护士有些神经质，说不定能逃出去，不过没逃成功就完蛋，还是在观察几天吧。”

「医生问妳想吃什么？妳点什么都行，我们会帮妳买来，当然费用之后会从妳的报酬中扣除，所以劝妳别点太贵的……」

女人劈哩啪啦说了一长串，金容仙除了前半段什么也没听进去。

「炒年糕。我想吃炒年糕，要东路口那家的。」

——————

文星伊和金容仙失联后，就一直在找她。

「我不确定金容仙是不是被困在GPS 失去讯号的地点，且那边是密集的大楼，她在哪一层不清楚，不可贸然行动。」代金容仙接下指挥工作的丁辉人对文星伊说。

「如果我有明确的线索是不是就可以行动？」文星伊站在金容仙被关的大楼旁喝咖啡，眼睛扫过所有出入这区域的人。

「团队合作会比妳单独闯入安全。」丁辉人不希望增加人员受伤的可能。

——————

实验剂量渐渐加重，药效发作时的疼痛越来越长，虽然少了失明的问题，但没好到哪去。

“如果那时真的失明……星伊一定会很生气，也许我就要孤独终老了~”金容仙疼到抓狂时就用文星伊来转移注意力。

“这时候星伊在想什么呢？要是发情期来了跑出去找别人我也不知道……但我想她没时间这么做的。她肯定忙着找我。”

“哎呦~金容仙啊~妳还没告诉文星伊她失忆期间的事啊~这样瞒着恋人不好，赶快把真相告诉她，她会很心疼妳的。”

——————

「你和理事说，这个Beta 是得来不易的素材，直接带去给上面的人看说服力远过于我的书面报告。」密医口中嚼着甜甜圈，心想这个星期要大赚一笔。

这次的药和以往大不相同，是会翻转整个趋势的新产品~说不定会在上流社会掀起一股风潮。

「我们要参加一个私人Party ，妳必须好好打扮。」密医猥琐的笑着。

金容仙推开堆在病床上的礼服、化妆品，疲惫的躺着，动也不动。

「我以为我的工作仅只于做你们的小白鼠，没想到还要做人偶陪衬。」

「那个派对很好玩的，出席的都是大财阀之子，也许妳被某个A看上，债款就能全部还清呢~」

「Alpha不会对我感兴趣。」金容仙脑袋闪过文星伊好看的身影。

「颂乐小姐妳太小看自己的魅力了。」

“或者说是太小看禁药的魅力”


	21. 日月（ABO）21

Alpha:文星伊

Beta:金容仙

进口跑车、名牌包、高档餐厅。

顶头绚烂的灯饰营造出神秘多彩的氛围，配戴面具的年轻男女们端着酒杯炫耀自己身边的宠物有多么不凡。

「这位是我的舞伴，名叫Solar，S. o. l. a. r. 。」戴上面具的密医指着金容仙。

柜台人员拿出绑了细绳的蓝色皮制项圈在上面烫上金色的Solar 字样，伸手就要套上金容仙的脖子。

「你做什么？」金容仙拍开柜台人员的手。

「唉~她是第一次来，交给我就好。」密医多要了一个面具给金容仙，随后把项圈递给金容仙要求她戴上，「妳就当有钱人的恶趣味，配合他们喜好……」。

其实项圈的内里是一层软布，不似外面的皮套那般硬，套了几次后「我……戴不起来。」金容仙尴尬的微笑。

结果后来还是柜台人员帮忙戴上的。

「哇~好大的龙虾，还有户外泳池跟跳水板耶~」好不容易离开诡异的病房，金容仙的本质跑了出来，看到什么新奇东西都要靠过去摸一下。

兴奋跑动的身影引来不少关注。

「粗俗~」

「这种人怎么会进来。」

几个戴着红色项圈的O 轻蔑的说。

然而戴着面具的富豪们多半是处于观察状态，好奇这位新来的是谁的舞伴。还未搞清楚她背后的人物就不要轻易断言，免的得罪不该得罪的人。

但金容仙背后没有什么大人物，带她来的密医此时坐在自助餐区狂夹海鲜。

「哦~这不是波波吗？你怎么会出现在这里。」一个穿着白色西装的女子走到密医身边。

白西装女和密医是同行，两人主要的工作就是提供富家子弟新奇好玩的东西，密医提供毒品、禁药，而西装女提供年轻的O 或A 给人卷养。

「不要叫我波波。」嘴上还沾着沙拉酱的密医抬头说到。

「美食被你这般糟蹋看起来都不可口了，我真不懂他们怎么还会想放你进来。」女子和经过的侍应生要了杯红酒。

「呵，不知道，有钱人的想法不是我们普通人能搞懂的，向我们这类小人物就乖乖照做即可。」密医夹了几只炸虾突然觉得没什么食欲，都怪旁边扫兴的女人。

「波波，你来不只为了大吃大喝吧~」

「……关妳屁事。」

——————

金容仙站在泳池边，清澈的池水倒影出她美丽的身影。

剪裁良好的深蓝色礼服完美的显出她的腰身与腿部线条，凹凸有致的身材煞到不少Alpha。几个耐不住性子的年轻人已经蠢蠢欲动，想扑上去占有颈上挂着蓝色项圈的人。

同样注意著金容仙的还有一名红色头发的女人，掩在银色金属面具下的双瞳自金容仙出现开始就没有离开过她。

「我们来比比看谁先让她发情，怎么样？」喝醉酒的少女Alpha口无遮拦的说。

「赌注是什么？」少年Alpha听到有趣的提议也没反对，大不了事后赔点钱。

「就赌……他们怎么样？虽然已经标记过了但外表上等。」

「好，赌了。」

两名A 身旁戴着红项圈的Omega互看了一眼，一脸不敢置。


	22. 日月（ABO）22

Alpha:文星伊

Beta:金容仙

金容仙一开始还不习惯脖子上的项圈，直到进到会场发现约有半数的人也戴着就没那么排斥，虽然还是觉得怪怪的。

“为什么只有我的是蓝色……”金容仙在内心猜测会不会是用Beta.Omega来区分，因为戴着红色项圈的不论男女都带股阴柔气息。

「话说，密医人呢？刚不是跟在我后面……」

沿着户外泳池边缘走，池子不远处设了露天吧台，五光十色的调酒摆在台子上供人取用。女调酒师穿着比基尼摇着手上的摇酒器，动作时胸前丰满随之上下晃动，性感身材一览无遗。

「小姐，要不要来杯Angel's Kiss？」站在吧台边魅笑的女Alpha用手指勾住金容仙的颈圈，指尖沿着皮革表面摩挲。

「噢，我觉得Sex on the beach更适合妳，美丽的女孩，和我喝一杯吧~」男Alpha不甘示弱的走来，抬手时刻意露出手上的金表与戒指。

这两人便是先前打赌的二人。

「我不喝酒，无法陪两位喝，还是找其他人吧！」当然，文星伊面前例外，两人可是因为One shot而交往的。

「喝个果汁汽水也行。」

「呃…现在不行，我不是一个人来的，同伴在等我。」面对挡在面前的两人，金容仙不客气的回绝。

女Alpha遗憾的抽回手，少了下药的机会，只剩被动发情一条路可走，眼下显然是不可能办到。

男Alpha露出欣喜的眼神，手插进口袋挑出烟盒打开，「比起酒我有更好的东西。」

金容仙一眼就认出烟盒里装着的是大麻，感这么明目张胆的当着众人挑出来也不害怕，看来在场的都不是什么正派人士。

男子事前在烟里添加催情香，会引发Omega提前发情，这款配方对未被标记的O效果显著，是男Alpha珍藏的随身犯罪利器。

——————

密医端着餐盘找颂乐，见到她被两个高个Alpha前后包夹，「现在的年轻人呐~」蓝色项圈代表有主，这两人目中无人的程度真不是盖的。

「我说你，是怎么捡到这种宝贝，没被标记过的Omega少之又少，何况是身段这般好的。」虽然金容仙戴着面具，但白西装女直觉认为她有张不差的脸孔。

众人都被习惯蒙蔽，以为参加聚会的非A即O，忽略了永远不可能被标记的Beta一族。

「她是B ，不是O。」

「什么？」白西装女呛到，嘴里的红酒准确喷到密医的脸上。

——————

果断拒绝男Alpha，金容仙面对两个比自己高的Alpha，心无波澜。

「敬酒不吃，吃罚酒。」男Alpha见她不愿意，开始来硬的，咸猪手就要贴上来。

女Alpha看准时机抓住与项圈相连的绳索不放金容仙走。

“呵呵，等一下受伤不能怪我，我忍你们这群不把人当人看的渣渣很久了呢~”

身手矯健的金警官从他人看不见的死角扭了男Alpha的手、揍了女Alpha 肚子一拳，痛得重心不稳的两人被一脚踹进泳池里。

“我警察不是白当的~”

金容仙正得意着，忘记自己的项圈绳索被女Alpha握着，连带被扯进水里。


	23. 日月（ABO）23

Alpha:文星伊

Beta:金容仙

落水的三人狼狈的被救生员扶上岸，刚脱离水面的两名Alpha 愤怒的冲上前要揭金容仙的面具。

「都给我住手！元拥义、元拥情你俩是想被我轰出去吗？」

戴着黑色面具的男人出声制止。

「是她先动手的……我的手被扭了。」

「她还打我！」

此番说词就旁人看来无任何参考价值，因为金容仙掩饰的很好，丝毫没有留下破绽，客观评价就是两个酒醉A 欺负一个O还重心不稳摔进水里。

「小姐，妳的舞伴呢？我让他们给他赔礼。」黑面具男嘴上说着要赔礼，但实质上是看不起金容仙。

「是我~」刚清完满脸红酒的密医从外围钻出来。

「原来是波波带来的。」黑面男的语气变得轻佻。

「唉呀~刘董怎么这么晚来，要介绍一批好货给您的。」密医谄媚的笑着。

刘董晓得他话里的含义，让人开了间包厢，安排几位大佬一同验证这次的“好货”

「实验前，请在座的服用抑制发情的药物，免得场面失控。」

穿戴面具的人们同时在自己手上打针，那画面看着不知怎的有点像邪教仪式。

等准备完毕，一身湿的金容仙被带进冷气极强的包厢，顿时冻得打哆嗦。「这次要介绍的是可以使B散发信息素的新药，这位是我们的实验体颂乐。」密医取出针剂刺进她的手臂，灌入研究中的新药。

「药物开始后30秒会产生刺痛感，但可以辅以阵痛、止痛药，未来考虑混合配置 。」在他的说明下，金容仙痛苦的咬住下唇，期许时间赶快过去。

「刺痛感结束便会开始散发香气，您们可以闻到蜂蜜般的甜香。......现在味道不浓是因为服用过抑制药物。」

「但是她没有发情。」刘董说到。

「这个药目前只能让B 散发信息素，B 的神智各方面都维持清醒，不会陷入A. O 那种意乱情迷的状态。怎么说呢~Beta 的身体构造比较特别，他们没有明确的攻受分界，催动攻、受动机的激素在他们体内会互相抵销。」密医在这方面下很多苦工。

「最神奇的是Beta的信息素对A.O同时具有吸引力，是助兴的好工具。使用人造香的时代过去了，用真人制造出来的信息素纯度、味道都更好，只要卷养一批Beta就能源源不绝的供应市场需求，Beta 信息素将是市场上最顶级的春药。」

密医把大略的情况用iPad 表示出来。

3位成年A 信息素=>1位O 发情

（3位A只能换1位O成本过高，不可行）

1位未标记O 信息素=>多位A发情

（未标记O 过于珍稀，不可行）

1位B信息素=>多位O. A 都发情

（B 占人口一半以上，可行）

结论：B 的信息素可以作为商品

听着说明，金容仙恍然大悟，先前闻到的蜂蜜香气是从自己体内出来的，这群变态已经不满足于O 连B 都不想放过，用人制造信息素贩卖……多么恐怖的想法。

「太好了，我早就闻腻人造香的味道了，伴侣的信息素也总是固定不变，越做越无聊。」

最终有意投资这块的人们聚集到包厢一侧，商讨要花多少价格买断秘药配方。其余的人准备离开。

「对了，波波，这个Beta 长得好看吗？」一脚跨出房门的A想到什么又退回来。

「反正是包厢，开给我们看一下不会怎样。主办人您说的是不是？」

「好吧，允许你们看一眼~」黑面男还想着等同伴离去要一个人独占这位Beta ，就被同伴们起哄着掀开了面具。

「Wow ~」有人被美貌惊艳到发出惊叹。

「可以把人打包带走吗？」

「波波，你压了多少好货没拿出来，下次给爷全带来。」

湿润的发梢，处处动人的眼睛，性感的眉下痣，诱人的粉色唇瓣。在场的人眼光都被吸过去。

「颂乐小姐，虽然我有伴侣，但她不介意妳加入。也许可以来趟三人行？」

「想左拥右抱，你这人太贪心了！我可以为了她甩掉现在的伴侣，她想要的，只要我买得起都能送。」

「颂乐小姐别理那两位粗人，我近期就要出国深造，要不妳跟着我去，吃住我提供，妳只要陪在我身边就行。」

“叽叽喳喳的吵死人了”

金容仙心累。


	24. 日月（ABO）24

Alpha:文星伊

Beta:金容仙

一行人吵得不可开交，结果最后谁也得不到。

密医把金容仙带走才终止他们的争抢。

「被人捧在手心的感觉不错吧？」轿车内，密医问已经换上新衣服的金容仙。

「才不，那群人别有居心。」

「唉~妳这么清楚就该反过来利用他们。」

「我不觉得利用完，他们会放我走。」

「挺聪明的。」颂乐不像其他人见识短浅啊，该给的全都得给她才行~密医抿嘴，从口袋挑出一叠钞票抽出一部分给金容仙，「先给妳三成，剩下的会在实验结束转到妳户头，今天的外出费我问完上头在给妳确切数字。」

——————

隔天，金容仙以为实验要再度开始，但密医表示上头的人想见她所以下一阶段实验延后。

「在我们去之前有几点要和妳确认。」密医拿出从金容仙包里搜出的香烟盒、香水。

「这些……」

「有要解释吗？」密医身旁的护士走到金容仙身后关上房门。

「我不抽烟也不喷香水，那些是我伪装的工具，运送毒品的时候需要有些掩护。」鼻尖头冒汗，汗水从鼻尖低落，有种走错一步必死无疑的压迫感。

「原来如此……我就和妳说她没问题的嘛~」密医盯着金容仙的双眼随后释然的说。

搜出这些物品的护士垂丧的打开门，眼里还是满满的不信任。

金容仙踏出房门，松了口气。差一点就玩完了，以后要小心那名护士。

惊险的问话结束后，密医叫司机开车先载金容仙去汇合地点。

「我去一趟厕所。」司机开到公园草皮，把车熄火。门一关上，一股浓烟从驾驶座窜出，金容仙想开门，但为时已晚，四个车门都从外部上锁打不开。

【砰、砰】拿起手边的水壶砸窗，试图引起路人注意。

浓烟很快飘到后座，金容仙看不清车子内外的情况，只是一直始劲撞后门。

【碰！】

“快开啊~拜托~我不能死在这里。”

因为缺氧，挥舞的幅度逐渐减少。

“文星伊，救我。”

弥漫烟雾的车内，金容仙吸不到氧气难受的皱眉，头靠着车窗昏了过去。

——————

充满消毒水味的单人病房，床上此时躺着熟睡的人。

「医生怎么说，容仙欧腻什么时候会醒？」丁辉人穿着一身警服，明显还在工作中，听到金容仙的消息随即赶到医院。

安惠真伸手摀住她的嘴，「她刚醒来过，现在在休息，小声点，别吵到她。」小声的用气音说话，拖着丁辉人往外走。

「这件事情先瞒着星伊欧腻，她还在任务中，为此分心就不好了。」

走廊上两人讨论着后续的情形，调整办案步调。

——————

在卧底期间，文星伊一直暗中保护着金容仙。这事要从守在大厦那时开始说起。

GPS 失效后，她便守在失去讯号的地点附近，一连守了几日终于发现线索。身穿白色制服的女人每天都买炒年糕，且炒年糕袋子上印着「东」，是金容仙最常吃的那间炒年糕店的店名。

“这也太巧了吧~也有人和容仙xi一样 ，喜欢到每天都吃……”文星伊埋伏在炒年糕店，藉着聊天的机会把小型窃听器黏在穿白色制服的女人身上。

透过窃听器，文星伊得以听见自家Beta的声音，「嗯~好吃~这间的炒年糕，极品！嘻嘻~究竟是谁发明炒年糕的，应该搬个大奖给他。」

“这个小傻子，怎么不吃点有营养的，只想着炒年糕。”

文星伊戴着耳机在警车里边听边笑，旁边的涩琪被搞得一头误水。

......这位姐姐是压力太大吗？


	25. 日月（ABO）25

Alpha:文星伊

Beta:金容仙

了解金容仙的处境后，文星伊决定和斷絕關係的家人聯絡。

「小妹，爸妈是不是把茶叶工厂的经营权交给妳了。」

「姐，妳开口就只想问这个吗？」

「回答我就是了，现在情况急迫。」文星伊和文家大宅的李管家还保持联系，知道父母身体健康，才没问起父母的事，毕竟之前两边闹的很不愉快。

「唉~茶厂有厂长管理，我对于业务内容没那么清楚。虽然继承公司，但妳想知道的事情我可能帮不上忙。」

「没关系，妳借我公司老板的身份用一用，有个场合需要。」

「姐……有空回来看看爸妈，他们还是很关心妳的，妳需要什么直接和我的秘书联络，她会安排好。」

「嗯，谢啦~」

挂断电话，文星伊回忆起三年前，被逼婚的画面历历在目。“凭什么第一个出生就要任人摆布，指腹为婚时怎么没想到孩子的立场。”好不容易逃离被掌控的情境，当上憧憬已久的警察，文星伊不想回文家。

——————

妹妹的秘书接洽好后，文星伊获得打入上流社会的入场卷-政治世家元氏的派对邀请函。据可靠消息，元氏与黑道关系匪浅，在商场上也吃得开，结交不少名流。

在元氏的派对上，文星伊认识了一位男Omega，是一名大户的私生子。这位私生子对文星伊很有好感，迷迷糊糊的就被套出许多话，翻出人们底下的黑暗面。「其实元家私下从事不可告人的交易，透过这种派对形式钻漏洞，除了这一场，每个月还有特殊活动，警察根本抓不到。」

文星伊在私生子的请求下陪同出席了每月一次的masquerade party，在会场见到戴着面具、项圈的金容仙。

剪裁合宜的深蓝礼服很衬她白皙的肌肤，颈间的项圈不会给人屈服、示弱的印象，有一种不同于他人的美。

文星伊没注意到自己是用多么热切的眼神注视金容仙，而那位私生子看得一清二处。「原来妳喜欢没有标记过的。」戴着红项圈的男Omega 悻悻然的离去。

文星伊无心搭理他，独自站在阶梯旁观察金容仙。包含被A搭讪、三人落水都没逃过她的眼睛。在金容仙掉进泳池时，文星伊有很强的冲动想跟着跳下去。是仅剩的一丝理智告诉她，这么做会让金容仙的卧底曝光、心血全毁，才能克制住。

「我说你，是怎么捡到这种宝贝，没被标记过的Omega少之又少，何况是身段这般好的。」

「她是B ，不是O。」

「什么？」

和金容仙同行的男人被白西装女子喷了一脸红酒时，文星伊也在附近，她看着男人走到脚落、取下面具擦拭，即便露出上半脸的时间只有几秒钟，也足以唤醒她的记忆。

“我想起来了，他是在旅馆监视的人！”在旅店与欲望斗争时，这人受眼镜男指使拿了更强烈的药剂注入自己的身体。

记忆像洪水冲进文星伊的脑袋。


	26. 日月（ABO）26

Alpha:文星伊

Beta:金容仙

「求妳……住手……」

「呜……星伊……不要……」

「嗯…嗯…」

「好痛……」穿著浴袍的Beta 被剥光压在墙上，眼神痛苦。

这是怎么回事……被下药的那晚……金容仙……

胸口一阵恶心，文星伊扶着墙试着把记忆串联起来，「原来我早就……」身体的记忆还在，自己进入她时是什么感觉慢慢的浮现出来。

犯下这样的事情，她究竟是以怎样的心情面对两人的感情，会不会是妥协于那晚的错误才接受自己的心意。

记忆突然恢复让文星伊头脑很乱，每想到金容仙面容凄惨的哀求就郁闷。

「妳身体不舒服的话，可以先走。」

私生子绕了一圈回来发现文星伊靠墙垂着头，扶着她坐下。

「你觉得Beta 是怎么样的一群人？」坐下后文星伊问。

「很普通啊~就……街上随便抓都一大把，生育力比O差，体力又比不上A，要说优点就是没有发情期，不像我们一年至少有6周因为发情不能工作。 」

「嗯…普通人……」文星伊怀疑即便金容仙是A或O，也不会动摇其工作狂的本质，肯定会用药减少发情的频率、时间。

「妳问这个干嘛？这里又没有Beta。」

「没什么，有点累，我想走了。」

看着全身湿答答的金容仙往室内走，文星伊站起身。现在不是面对她的好时机，等任务结束再说。

——————

文星伊锁定了密医，开车跟踪他，由于分身乏术又让丁辉人派缉毒组的保护金容仙，以至于金容仙后来能安然无恙。

跟着密医到一处别墅，文星伊通知刑二分队的队员包围而上，逮住了正在里面商讨的眼镜男。

「文前辈，他们放火烧了书房，里面的证据抢救不急，只剩一些碎纸。手机、平板、笔电他们全丢进水里估计也坏了不能用。」刑二分队的菜鸟提着装了手机、平板、笔电的塑胶袋。

文星伊心里有点火，「要不是你打草惊蛇，他们会湮灭证据？」叫他们等等，结果这个笨蛋触动警铃，金容仙已经为他受苦，证据又被他搞没了。

——————

压着人回到警局，一个一个各别讯问。

首先讯问的是密医，把他私人诊所的资料摊在桌上便全招了，没耗多少时间。

接着讯问眼镜男。

文星伊、姜涩琪从单向玻璃看着裴柱現讯问坐在铁椅上的人。

「我们已经掌握你的犯罪证据，另一人认罪了，你是逃不了的，现在坦白也许能减轻罪刑。」

「我清清白白，干嘛认罪，请律师来谈会比较愉快。」

「你对警察下药、贩卖毒品、走私禁药，这些都有确据。你丢进马桶的电子产品泡水时间不超过1分钟，以目前的技术资料全都救得回来。」裴柱現叙述的语调平平，不急不徐。

眼镜男听到电子设备身体震了一下，明显动摇了。「我不相信，我是清白的。」

男子刚说完，姜涩琪就打开门，拿着一叠纸进来，放在裴柱現桌上后离去。

「电话纪录、帐户登入资料、非法转卖的药品清单，已经备份下来了。你还有什么要说的吗？」

裴柱現站起身，表情依旧。

眼镜男以为警方真的掌握了证据，开始慌了，「我是下药了没错，但你们为什么只逮捕我，文星伊不是下手强暴了人，你们打算包庇她吗？」

「她没有犯罪，我们不会包庇任何犯罪行为。」

「不可能……记者和我说她做了，而且做得很彻底。我手上还有录音档！」


	27. 日月（ABO）27

Alpha:文星伊

Beta:金容仙

新闻记者因为追另一个案件晚到，赶到旅店门口时只见一个女人扛着昏倒的警察往另一条街走。

「奇怪……人是对了，但地点不对啊~」记者比对着照片和文星伊的长相，又看了看地址与房号。

「算了先拍再说。」跟着女子，记者拍下两人踏进旅店的背影。等目标上楼才走到柜台，塞了点钱给老板，要了隔壁房的钥匙。

【204房】

记者贴在墙上，这种便宜旅馆隔音都不是很好，可以赌赌看，反正也要在这里休息一晚。等着等着，就要睡着时浴室传来些许声响。

203.204的浴室只隔一道墙。

金容仙被抵在墙上直到完事，期间发出的呻吟、哭喊声都被记者录下。

隔天，记者和眼镜男收钱，因为照片不够有爆点没办法刊登，媒体对录音不敢兴趣，只能转卖。

「照片又没有拍到过程，太贵了。」

两人价钱谈不拢，最终眼镜男只愿出钱购买能证明警方强暴的录音档。

——————

「不可能……记者和我说她做了，而且做得很彻底。我手上还有录音档！」

站在侦讯室外的文星伊察觉不对劲，关掉了偵訊用的录音录影系统。

「欧腻？」姜涩琪被到她的动作吓了一跳，赶紧打开门叫裴柱現出来。

关上门，三人站在侦讯室外你看我、我看你。

「涩琪，帮我把这叠资料还给交通组，记得谢谢她们。」裴柱現想起找完文星伊隔天贫血的金容仙，大致猜到被强暴的人是谁了，找了理由把姜涩琪支开。

等空间只剩两人。

「容仙她没有和我提起这件事情，我想她是不希望这件事影响我对妳的看法。」裴柱現知道那是她們交往前发生的事，尽可能的不去刺激她。

见裴柱現没有嫌弃的表情，文星伊才开口，「我这几天恢复记忆了，从撞球店开始…全都想起来…这个过程很痛苦，我不晓得该怎么说明。容仙她……」想到金容仙一个人守着秘密，心情复杂。

「容仙xi 知道事实却没告诉妳，肯定有她的考量。」裴柱現知道好友的性格。

「嗯……我之后会和她谈，妳……」

「这件事不会有更多人知道。」言下之意就是不会往上呈报，也不会告知涩琪。

很快姜涩琪就回来，文星伊给了裴柱現感激的眼神便离去。

「我今天没有演得很僵硬吧？」姜涩琪先前拿纸进去是为诱导眼镜男认罪，因为那时还不确定资料救不救得回来。

「演得很好，都可以去拍戏了。」裴柱現笑着握住她的手，内心却不免担心文星伊与金容仙。

——————

文星伊走到科技部打算取回眼镜男的手机、平板跟笔电。

「USB 里有备份出来的资料。」职员把所有物品装进粉色夹链袋。

回刑二分队办公室，文星伊打开电脑浏览USB内部的文件，找到录音档，把录音档复制到自己的电脑，随即删除USB 内的音档。


	28. 日月（ABO）28

Alpha:文星伊

Beta:金容仙

文星伊得知金容仙住院，但第一时间没有到医院探望，而是回到宿舍，打开笔电听那录音档。

「别过来……」

「啊！痛……」

「求妳……住手……」

「呜……星伊……不要……」

「嗯…嗯…」

「呜…呼…不要动……疼……」

「啊……阿嗯…嗯…嗯……」

痛苦的喘息、呻吟、乞求混在一起，即使音质粗糙仍能感受到被施暴者的惊恐。

音档时间长达45分钟，拨到后半段只剩啜泣、哀鸣。

「嗯…嗯…嗯…啊~」

如果这个人是别人，文星伊会恨得想把这人杀掉，偏偏动手的是失控的自己。懊悔的手指抓紧桌上的玻璃杯，Alpha惊人的握力捏碎了玻璃杯，透明碎屑直接嵌进手心。

“好痛……但是金容仙经历的一定比这个更痛。”

文星伊咬牙，加倍握紧手中的玻璃片。鲜红的血珠沿着伤口窜出，流到桌面形成一小摊血水。

让身体受伤，心里的内疚似乎才平复一点，「她的身体不晓得有没有完全恢复。」文星伊用完好的右手拔除刺进肉的玻璃屑，拿出医药盒把左手清洁干净、包扎。

弄完，文星伊累得倒在沙发上，两眼无神的盯着天花板。「不但没去看容仙，还把左手弄伤，我到底在做什么啊？」

想见又不敢见的情绪让文星伊烦躁，在沙发上躺了三个小时还睡不着。

文星伊凌晨2点还醒着，这可是她当上警察以来第一次失眠。

“容仙现在应该在睡觉吧？”

思念压过不安，文星伊起身穿上外套，决定开车到医院，趁金容仙熟睡时看看她。

——————

凌晨2点多。

文星伊打开病房的门，走到床边发现金容仙醒着。

金容仙白天睡了很久，晚上反而睡不着。「星伊……我好像看到幻觉了」过于想念，此刻把来人当成幻觉了。

「嗯？不是幻觉，容~我真的在这儿。」昏黄灯光下，文星伊的左手被纱布裹着，步到床边坐下。

见到每天念想的人，金容仙顾不得身体状况直直撞进文星伊怀里，「妳终于来了。」头靠在她的锁骨处，释放累积许久的压力。

「身体还可以吗？」Alpha手指贴着Beta后背抚摸。

「嗯……身体没事……我很想妳……」多日不见才发现星伊真的很重要，虽然有时调皮、油腻，但关心自己的心从未变过。

文星伊听到我很想妳四个字，内心十分高兴。「我也很想妳啊~之前在化妆舞会看到妳落水时我心疼死了，但只能远远看着什么也不能做。后来妳被关在车里……我很后悔没有尽早把妳救出来，要是伤到脑子怎么办？还有……」

「妳出席了Party？」文星伊在的话我一定认得出来，金容仙对此颇有自信。

「我戴了红色假发、面具，又换了穿着风格，别纠结了。」文星伊的右手滑到金容仙脖子处查看受伤的情况。恋人手上密密麻麻的针孔、淤青，配上脖子一圈勒痕。心头肉被这般对待，很难受。

「会痒。」金容仙拍掉文星伊的右手，才看到她包着纱布的左手。「妳受伤了？」紧张的Beta 拉过包着纱布的左手放到自己大腿上，俐落的拆开。

「和妳比是小伤。」

「小伤也是伤啊~」看着冒血珠的多处伤口，金容仙的心跟着淌血，皱着眉头叫来护士，要了消毒水、新纱布。

文星伊看着眼前人小心的消毒、包扎，心中暖暖的。

“她是真的喜欢我、真的心疼我！既然如此……。”

「容~有件事想和妳说。」

该来的总会来，

不如尽早除掉内心的疙瘩。


	29. 日月（ABO）29

Alpha:文星伊

Beta:金容仙

文星伊简述完恢复记忆的过程，忐忑不安的在病房内走来走去。

「坐下。」金容仙被她这么绕圈，头有些晕。

「好。」

「靠过来一点。」

「好。」

「星伊，妳那时被药物控制，所以我不怪妳……至于隐瞒这件事是怕妳会因内疚离开我或是出于责任而决定和我在一起，这都不是我期望的。」金容仙喜欢文星伊，但她不知道文星伊怎么想，所以把事情瞒下来，一个人苦苦消化。

「妳不怕我事后知道会很反弹吗？」

「我有想过，也许妳会觉得我趁人之危，利用妳失控发情的时候和妳上床，但我没那个意思。虽然我不排斥，但这种事要双方都情愿才可以，再怎么喜欢妳也不至于做出这种事来。」金容仙说话的表情很认真。

「我知道、我知道。」该死的录音档让文星伊知道金容仙真的是被强迫的。而这个受害者此时认真的解释，就怕被误会。

「是我伤害了妳。」文星伊倾身抱住金容仙，没让她看见从眼角滑落的水滴。

「噢~我的身体没事啦~妳不用担心，多买炒年糕给我，就能补回来了。还有……我想看妳戴红色假发，之前没看到嘛~我想想还有什么要让妳做的……」

「之前妳说要出国去玩。」文星伊开口提醒。

「对，妳要陪我出国，不容拒绝。」

两人一来一回，代办事项积成一座小山。后来金容仙又给文星伊说了卧底的精彩故事，两人这么聊着就聊到早上。

「……就是这样~要封锁关于配方的消息，不能让新药的制作方法流出去。」金容仙神采奕奕的描述B的信息素有何等功用，以及可能带来的危害。

文星伊撑着头眼睛快睁不开。「别担心，那间私人诊所已经被封了，接到妳的那一刻，他们就闯进去押走所有档案，估计妳的实验数据也在其中。」

「那就好，至少辛苦没有白费。」金容仙挪动身体让出一半的空间，拍拍床垫让文星伊躺上来。

柔软的床上还留有金容仙的体温，「妳不知道吗？眼镜男和医生都被逮捕归案，昨天才讯问完，证据确凿，估计他们是跑不了。」文星伊闭上眼睛，侧头靠在金容仙肩上。

「哇！大发~我睡一觉醒来事情就解决了。辉人她们怎么不跟我说呢？」

文星伊按住她因为激动震动的肩膀，「辉人她们忙着处理后续，负责讯问的是裴柱現……另外，她知道我们上床的事情。」

「啊哈~她没有为难妳吧？」金容仙态度轻松。一副被知道了也没什么，反正事情就那样的表情。

「没有，裴柱现还帮我瞒了涩琪。」

「啊哈哈哈哈，那的确是她会做的事。」

「欧腻，妳怎么还笑得出来？」

「嘻嘻嘻嘻，这下妳更离不开我了。」要是星伊甩了我，裴柱现会帮我出头，崇拜她的涩琪很听柱现的话。不管怎么想都对自己有利。

「我不可能离开妳的~傻瓜。」文星伊调皮的揉乱金容仙的棕色发丝。“嘿嘿~头发乱掉还是这么好看，这么漂亮的恋人，怎么可能放走呢~”


	30. 日月（ABO）30

Alpha:文星伊

Beta:金容仙

穿着随性的医检师拿着检验报告给病房内的人说明。

「金女士，妳的身体没有太大问题，各方面数值都很正常。妳们看报表的右方数值都是黑色，在普通人范围内。」

文星伊看着正在咀嚼三明治的医检师，心想医检师应该是因为工作繁忙不得不边说明边吃早餐。

然而医检师只是单纯饿了。

「但有个奇怪的地方，我们在妳身上侦测到一种从未有过的东东。从成分看应该是信息素，但Beta 身体不会产生信息素。」

「喔喔~那大概是以前留下的……」金容仙灿笑着和医检师说明。

「不合理，信息素停留的时间没那么久。」挑出口袋的眼镜戴上，医检师快速的在报告上书写。

「那是为什么？」文星伊紧张的问。

……该不会留下什么病症，例如寿命减短什么的。

「推测是极大压力下产生的。妳看检测时间是金女士刚被送来时，那时人刚从车内救出来，信息素应该是身体面临危机反射性出现。」虽然穿着随性、嘴边沾着沙拉酱但医检师还是有两把刷子的。

「呀~我只记得车内都是烟味，没注意到信息素的味道。」金容仙可爱的喊叫。

「唔~多亏烟味，周边人员才没陷入发情状态。金女士您很幸运，目前看来Beta 信息素对本人无害，只会影响近身的A. O。」

文星伊听完松了口气，「所以在正常状况下不会产生，也不会伤身，对吧？」

「对~今天就可以办出院。」

「太好了~星伊~我们快收拾行李准备回家。」金容仙跳下床，挂到文星伊身上，宛如抱着树干的无尾熊。

「好~回家路上顺便买些妳爱吃的。」文星伊两手扶在金容仙腰间，状似亲密。

被闪到的医检师把眼镜摘下，眼睛有些刺痛。“才刚吃完早餐就被塞了一把狗粮，什么时候连A. B都这么闪了。”

——————

「啊哈哈哈哈哈~飘里~妳看我收到什么？」

回到家的两人收到获准放假的通知，但接下来两个月要以证人与被害人身份出庭，须处理完后续事宜才能出国游玩。

某天晚上。

【唰——唰——】

面对两个月一次的发情期，文星伊用惯有的方式-冲凉水来缓解。成年的她自制力极佳，状况好的时候甚至能把为期一周的发情缩短至两天结束。

「啊~啊~飘里~这关一直破不了，可不可以给个提示啊？」正在解谜题的金容仙敲了敲浴室门。

「妳放着，我洗完澡就弄。」被这么打扰，文星伊的脑海浮出金容仙的脸，好不容易熄灭的欲火再度燃起。「以前还能外宿……今天怎么办？」交往前，总有几天文星伊会找借口外出，她会买好食物、娱乐杂志躲到旅馆，把自己关起来，金容仙也不会戳破or 问她外出的原因。

交往后这方法显然不通用，金容仙不会放任自己在外过夜。

「飘里~我成功解开啦~哈哈哈。」小傻瓜金容仙躺在沙发上又试了几次，侥幸过关。破解完还敲着浴室门炫耀。

被这么一搞，文星伊过了一小时才能从浴室出来。


	31. 日月（ABO）31

Alpha:文星伊

Beta:金容仙

金容仙穿着拖鞋啪嗒啪嗒的跑向刚踏出浴室的文星伊。

「快…快…帮我解这题~」

Alpha接过手机一看：「是渡河问题啊~人狼羊……这里跟这里……嗯…解完了。」

金容仙的包子脸凑在萤幕边，眼睛瞪的大大的：「喔某~妳以前解过同样的题目吗？怎么这么快。嘿嘿……终于可以继续破后面的了~」手自然的搭到文星伊肩上，触到冰冷的积肌肤快速缩了回来，「呀！妳不是刚洗完澡怎么身体这么冰？」。

「我……觉得热，所以冲冷水澡。」

金容仙看她冷到起鸡皮疙瘩，打死也不信是因为热才冲冷水，而且冲个澡有必要花一个小时？肯定有鬼。

「说实话，妳是不是身体不舒服，生病的话我带妳去看医生！」

「哈哈哈，我没有生病，真的是因为热。」而且妳继续摸……我就又要冲澡。文星伊按住金容仙的手阻止她摸自己的额头。

「发烧了要说，我们现在去急诊……」急切的Beta伸手又想摸。

Alpha向后退开：「谁说我发烧，我只是不想妳碰我，这几天状况不太好，妳要乖一点。」语句中委婉的暗示发情期。

「状况不好？……哦……嗯……啊哈~原来是发情期喔！」这种正常生理现象，A. O 都会有的，以前她都会跑出门解决，这次选择待在家，代表……

「妳不怕吗？」

「哈哈哈哈，为什么要怕？」

金容仙期待这一刻很久了，至从卧底结束，她和文星伊虽然会拥抱、亲吻，但一直没有更深入的接触，原以为Alpha会大胆的跟自己要，毕竟两人早就做过了，没想到一连三周，她完全没有行动。

「我们的第一次，不是很糟糕吗？怕妳有心理阴影。」

「还……还好……」现在回想起来突然有点害羞，文星伊的尺寸……嗯……脑袋跑出色色东西的金容仙耳朵烧红。

讲到第一次，文星伊也很害羞，虽然那时神智不清，但画面很清楚。「没关系，不用勉强，我们可以慢慢来。」

「想要的话就做啊~反正不是第一次了……」金容仙说完红着脸揍了文星伊肩膀三拳。为什么要让我开口啊！这个笨蛋，我也想要啊~看不出来吗？

「但我还是觉得过段时间吧~交往的时间也没有很长，给彼此一点缓冲期。」

文星伊说完摀着发疼的左肩，转身就往厕所跑，并快速的锁上门。

「星…」金容仙话还没说完，恋人一溜烟就跑了，还听见清晰的锁门声。

「唉~」

……是我表达的不好吗？

Beta 丧气的坐在沙发上。

还是我今天穿得太丑……

看了眼白色蜡笔小新睡衣，又叹口气。

这种穿着，有欲望也会变没欲望吧~

但是我不知道穿什么才合适啊！

滑掉手机上的解谜页面，今天不破关了

改成搜寻「性感内衣」

而此时待在浴室的Alpha觉得自己的做法很机智，刚才那个情况真的太尴尬了，在待下下去两人好不容易拉近的关系恐怕又会疏远。


	32. 日月（ABO）32

Alpha:文星伊

Beta:金容仙

发情期间文星伊都睡客厅，压根不给金容仙近身的机会。咱们可怜的金警官一个人享受大床却高兴不起来。

呜……我就这么没魅力吗？

网路上说对性事没兴趣是进入倦怠期的征兆，难不成她已经厌倦我了……

查了吸引A的方式：

勾引Alpha 最好的方式是发情。

问题是Beta 不会发情，没有发情期！

文星伊不知道金容仙内心的挣扎，以为她白天工作压力大，回家才会一直抱着手机玩游戏。

「容仙xi ，我今天查了一下，去香港玩怎么样。」

「啊！快放长假了齁，去香港挺好的，妳看看想去哪些地方，我之后串成行程。」金容仙眼中闪过一抹精光，对啊！还有国外旅游，就趁那个时候！

……

「哈哈，飘里~妳看我们住这里怎么样，有Buffet，还有……」从那时开始金容仙脸上的微笑明显变多。

“看来她很期待出国玩啊~”

文星伊得出结论。

——————

在把眼镜男等人送入监狱后，两人搭机飞往香港。

「喔呦~喔呦~」上了飞机，金容仙兴奋的左看右看找座位。

文星伊跟在后头两只手护着她。

「拿完零食，背包给我吧~」打开上方的柜子放随身行李时，Alpha帅气的身影吸引不少Omega 的视线。

「哇~那个人好帅！」

坐在斜后方的未成年Omega看到文星伊遮在白帽下的侧脸，惊呼出声。

「该不会是明星吧~」

精致的脸庞连走道旁的人也赞叹不已。

「到底长什么样啊？」只看到背影的其他Omega 抬头等文星伊转身。

「喔喔~转过来了！转过来了！」

「是我喜欢的型，蛮可爱的~」

此起彼落的称赞声让金容仙嘴角上扬。嘿嘿~这么棒的Alpha是我家的喔~

文星伊也有听到，但没想太多，早已经习惯了。「容仙xi ，在傻笑什么？」

「没有啊~」收敛笑容，金容仙挑出耳机插到手机听歌，在歌声的包围下浅眠。为了搭机两人5点多就起床，现在还有些困。

十几分钟后感觉到身上多了件薄被，金容仙睁开眼睛，拿下耳机。

「怎么不继续睡。」

「想上厕所。」金容仙迷迷糊糊的起身去厕所。

——————

回来时只见一名美丽的空姐在和文星伊对话，空姐的眼神甜得都要流出蜜来。

「谢谢。噢……好。」文星伊还对着空姐笑得这么灿烂。

金容仙会到座位上发现文星伊手里多了几张纸条。「很受欢迎嘛~」居然还留联络方式，要是自己去久一点说不定就上手了。

「她们只是想交个朋友。」

「妳觉得空姐怎么样？」

「很有礼貌，气质不错，怎么了吗？」

「没事，她不只气质不错，人也漂亮。」金容仙沉着脸，不说话，醋意勃发。

「妳生气了？」

「没有，我干嘛生气。」

文星伊见她不开心，伸手戳她肉嘟嘟的脸颊，「妳明明就在生气，说吧~去厕所时发生什么事？」

「文星伊，别碰我！」Beta恨恨的张嘴咬住Alpha的手指。


	33. 日月（ABO）33

Alpha:文星伊

Beta:金容仙

「妳不说，我怎么知道妳在气什么？」文星伊故意问她。

「妳自己清楚。」金容仙盯着纸条说。

「是因为空姐吗？」

「……」

「啊哈哈哈，居然吃醋了，妳怎么这么可爱，我和她之间没什么的。」

「我没有吃醋，反正妳有遵守我们之间的约定就好。」金容仙赌气的把薄被丢到文星伊身上。

「这些纸条是机上乘客转交空姐拿给我的，这年头空姐不好当啊~刚才我请她转告传纸条的乘客，旁边这位是我的Beta 夫人，我已经有伴侣了。结果空姐很惊讶，因为她是B ，伴侣刚好是A，和我们一样，然后这张纸条是她要给妳的。」文星伊从当中抽出一张蓝色字迹的纸。

“第一次遇到同是A.B的情侣，很高兴为两位服务，祝妳们幸福~”

「嗯……」看完纸条，金容仙晓得自己误会了，默默的把薄被拿回来。

文星伊替她把被子盖好，「不生气了？」剩下的纸条毫无留恋全塞进椅背的置物网内。

「我从头到尾都没生气。」只是有点介意。金容仙戴上耳机装没事，伸出藏在薄被下的小手偷偷的和文星伊十指紧扣。

「嘻嘻~」身旁的人乐得拿手机出来拍照，拍下握着的手与收到的祝福纸条。

——————

第一站，香港迪士尼乐园~

金容仙事前就买好住宿与入园的优惠套票，拉着文星伊的手一步一步往园区走。

两人先是买了情侣帽子、情侣上衣，后来去排队玩设施。中午在园内用餐，用餐完继续排游乐设施。

广大的园区一天还玩不完，剩余的留待隔天，两人用完晚饭疲倦的回到旅店。

「累~」金容仙摊在椅子上。

「我先洗啰~」文星伊还留有体力，拿着盥洗用品进浴室。

「好~」

等轮到金容仙洗时，她已经快睡着了。是用意志力才顺利洗完澡的。

在沉重的睡意下，Beta无法执行预定好的计划。

……

第二天，照样是待在迪士尼，回到旅店仍旧是累得半死，两人的腿都酸软无力。

第三天，逛了当地特色老店、杜莎夫人蜡像馆，之后搭山顶缆车看夜景。

「容~我先洗啰~」

「好~」金容仙和前几日一样，一进房间就坐下，再也不想动。不过今天的行程比较轻松，她还有多余的力气可以实施计划。

【唰啦——】

等浴室传出水声，便打开旅行箱翻出性感内衣。……只穿这样似乎有点太露骨，又加了一件文星伊的白衬衫，最后把衣服整齐的包进浴巾内。

——————

文星伊洗好澡坐在床上看手机，银灰色的头发随性披散在肩上。「嗯……这几张拍得蛮好的。」挑出满意的照片上传到聊天室。

「哇~这是香港哪里，夜景真好看。」by 涩琪。

「欧腻居然在我们加班的时候发这种东西，看得我都饿了，辉人我们去吃宵夜。」by惠真。

「照片里怎么会有泡菜，妳们去香港还带着泡菜？」by 辉人。

Alpha 低头认真回着讯息，没注意到吹干头发朝自己走来的性感Beta。


	34. 日月（ABO）34.H

Alpha:文星伊

Beta:金容仙

「哦~是聊天室~差点忘了要帮柱现代买东西，正好明天去买。」金容仙探头看着手机萤幕，想起好友的委托。

「我在传今天的照片。」文星伊抬头，「这是……」

金容仙身上只套了一件白衬衫，领口少扣两颗扣子，诱人的锁骨与胸口清晰的事业线暴露出来，宽大的衬衫下透出黑色的性感内衣。文星伊鼻头一热，觉得要流鼻血了。

文保守迅速起身替金容仙拉好衣服，准备扣上衬衫扣子，「……这不是我的衣服吗？」难怪觉得眼熟。

「嗯……只穿内衣的话，会冷，所以借来套一下。」Beta故作镇定的说。内心则因不知道下一步该怎么做而嚷嚷着。

文星伊看着她红透的脸颊、耳朵、脖颈，「噗~容仙xi ，现在是在色诱我吗？」右手圈住她的腰，拉近两人的距离。

「妳觉得是的话就是。」这种问题叫人怎么回答，金容仙抬手想打她。

文星伊的左手抓住飞舞的小拳头，低头吻住怀里人的唇。先是在柔嫩的唇瓣打转，之后撬开缝隙，深入~

「哈——」

「不要用牙齿，用舌头」

在她的带领下，金容仙渐渐抓到回吻的诀窍，两个人的舌头轻触、挑逗着。

吻到后来Beta圈住Alpha的后颈，整个人靠在她怀里，「不……不要只顾着亲。」

想要她在贪婪一点。

「嗯……」文星伊的手滑进衬衫里头，在金容仙腰间轻按，正要往上时突然煞住。「容~等我一下。」见窗帘有一处没拉好，走到窗边拉上，随后关上大灯换上暧昧的黄灯。

呆站在原地的人，因为这几秒的时间得以喘口气。

「好了~」Alpha好听的嗓音响起，慢慢逼近，走来时牙齿咬住套在手腕上的发圈，两手挽起银色发丝，只用几秒帅气的绑好头发。

“哇~真的要做了~好紧张~”金容仙看着往床边走来的人，心噗通噗通狂跳，腿已经软了一半。

文星伊抱着她躺上床，用接吻的时间解开衬衫扣子，迫不及待的探索恋人美好的身段。

「妳今晚的穿着太犯规了！」居然穿这么大胆，之后要提醒她只能在自己面前这样穿。

白皙手指隔着胸罩摩挲，感受底下逐渐挺立的凸起。

「啊~嗯……」

吻从嘴唇一路往下到下巴、颈侧、锁骨，之后是胸、腹部。

上半身被吻遍、爱抚，偏偏那人就是不动下半身，抬腿顶着那人腿间的硕大滑动，让她加快进度。

「嗯……」文星伊被这么一顶，发出哼声，分开金容仙紧绷的双腿扯下湿透的底裤，手指在花核打转、轻揉。

「啊~嗯…嗯…嗯…」金容仙呻吟出声，敏感的小核被按压连带着舒服的曲起腿，小而可爱的分身慢慢升起。

文星伊弹了一下Beta较小的分身「有感觉了吗？但是今天不能用这里。」手指又回到花穴外的凸起，摩擦、打圈。

「嗯…嗯…嗯……慢一点。」

「我已经很慢了。」说完含住娇喘者的耳垂用力吸允。

「嗯~啊~」在逗弄下，金容仙脚指弯起，两腿一抽一抽的发颤，一股热流从体内窜到腿间。

轻抚着发颤的身体，文星伊知道身下的人迎来第一个高潮。


	35. 日月（ABO）35.H

Alpha:文星伊

Beta:金容仙

「啊~星伊~」金容仙看着文星伊的眼神蒙上一层水雾，娇弱的样子让人想狠狠疼爱她，用各种方式满足她。

Alpha的手指转移到洞口附近，在洞口外部按压。「要进去啰~」确认内部足够湿润，探入一指。

「等……啊！」浅浅没入一指节，紧致的甬道感受到外力入侵，挑动被侵入者的神经，Beta一时无法适应异样感，手指紧掐着床单。

文星伊很有耐心，没有继续深入，而是亲吻着金容仙让她放松身体，把焦点分散掉。

「痛的话，跟我说，我会立刻出来。」等内部变软，手指缓缓推近，肉壁吸附着修长的手指向内。

完全没入后，转动手指拓宽甬道。

「啊~嗯~嗯……」指尖擦过内部某个凸起，传来酥酥麻麻的快感，「啊~」又擦过了。

金容仙的反应都被文星伊收进眼底，观察她不时隐忍的表情，找到内里的敏感点，「是这里吗？」对准位置一勾。

「啊~啊……」第二波高潮来袭，腰肢愉快的抬起，只是一根指头就足以让全身上下为之疯狂，里面受到刺激爱液分泌的更多。

Alpha抽出沾满体液的手指，凑到Beta面前，「已经这么湿了~」，想看她不好意思的表情。怎知Beta鬼使神差的张口含住，湿润的舌头舔上Alpha的指尖，发出淫荡的水声，平常正经的工作狂色气起来谁也抵挡不住。

抽出时连着嘴角带出一条银丝，文星伊的欲火被燃得更旺，多加一根手指送入金容仙体内，两根手指被花穴紧紧吸允。

等两根适应，再加一指，三根手指律动进出着。

「嗯…嗯…太多……」三指撑紧穴口，皮肤有种被拉紧的感觉，不是很舒服。

文星伊放慢速度，「放轻松，不然我的进去会更疼。」吻了吻身下人的嘴角。

金容仙松开抓着床单的双手，尽量让全身放松，但皮肤拉扯时还是不适，此外腿间的分身站立着不能释放亦是难受，「啊……嗯……星伊……」

忍不住小手放到双腿间套弄。

「不行哦~乖~听我的话。」

文星伊发现她的动作，很快制止。自己裤子都还没脱怎么能让她释放，重点是释放完她睡死就麻烦了。

「嗯……嗯……不行~」分身委屈的挺立着不能爱抚，小穴又要承受三指的侵入，金容仙忍得直冒汗。

Alpha欲火焚身，但看着接纳三指就皱着眉的人儿，不敢更进一步。

这样的情况维持了5分钟。

「哼嗯……嗯……」

「飘…飘里……今天就到这里好不好……」金容仙内心很想继续，但私处开始疼痛，恐怖的初次经历令她瑟缩，好不容易放松的身体逐渐紧绷。

Beta 的身体没有像Omega那般生来适合接纳Alpha的侵入，这是文星伊知道的，但都快做到最后了。

「再忍一会儿不行吗？」

听到这句，金容仙咬牙闭上眼睛，想像自己是一名Omega ，但下身的酸涩感没有减轻，就这样又强撑了1分多钟。

「啊…啊……」

“居然让伴侣花这么多时间开发，我怎么这么没用。且引诱对方，到紧要关头了才想放弃，不是存心整人吗？”亏欠感由内而发。

躺着的人眼眶泛红。

「呜……呜…对…不起……」

「是我没准备好……对不起……」金容仙小声的抽泣，眼泪扑簌扑簌的掉。

文星伊看着身下哭着道歉的人，抽出手心疼的抱入怀里。

「不要道歉，妳没有做错什么，是我太急了。」唉~怎么会变成这种情况。文星伊后悔没在她开始难受时就停止。

「呜……我喜欢妳，也想要妳，但身体现在还没办法。」金容仙怕她误会，抬头在她颊上亲吻，脸上还有两条哭过的水痕。

「别哭，不用担心我，妳的身体最重要。」文星伊抬手帮金容仙抹去泪痕，之后跑进浴室放热水。

放热水期间，

Beta的分身在Alpha爱抚下释放。

「啊哈~啊……妳的衣服……抱歉……」高潮时金容仙撇过脸，白浊的液体不小心喷到文星伊身上。

「没关系，我正想和妳一起泡澡。」抱起瘫软的人往浴室走。

「呼~」身体被放进温暖的热水中，金容仙累得靠在身后的文星伊身上，没多久在安心的木质香气下睡着。


	36. 日月（ABO）36

Alpha:文星伊

Beta:金容仙

深夜。

文星伊坐在床上，看着身旁睡死的人。

“这是第二次了。”

打开手机，文星伊觉得有必要好好了解一下A. B之间究竟怎么做，免得重蹈覆辙。

点开小黄片网页，几乎没有以A. B为主角的，能选择的片子极少，找了许久才找到一个顺眼的。

「原来第一次要用润滑液……」以学习角度看片的Alpha认真的做笔记，笔记还写得颇正经的。

“下次要连带这两次的做回来。”

抱持这样的决心，文同学上网订购所需要的东西，准备一回韩国就实践。

——————

早晨，金容仙醒来发现旁边的人睡得很沉，偷偷的滑开手机。

搜寻：「B. A... 的方法。」

跑出很多资料，但能用的没几个。

“润滑液、事前扩张、精油放松，这些真的有用吗？怎么感觉只是纸上谈兵。”

金容仙又点开一个网页，「啊~啊~」跳出女Omega 被操弄时的呻吟，吓得她连忙调低音量。

反正旁边的人没被吵醒，忍不住好奇心，就这样看着看着被新颖的影片吸引。

「嗯？」半梦半醒间的文星伊揉眼靠近她，「几点……」

金容仙见她凑过来往旁边挥，手一滑，手机飞了出去。

「……」

「my phone !my phone !」

原本还有些睡意的Alpha被宏亮的声音吵到清醒，看原先躺在床上的Beta蹲在地上检查手机并哀嚎。

由于金容仙的手机摔出问题，两人减少待在香港的时间，很快返回韩国。

——————

中午，金容仙外出买饭时。

「欧腻，妳买了什么东西，为什么要寄我们家，填妳宿舍地址不行吗？」缉毒组的辉人拿着包裹到刑二分队。

文星伊接过包裹塞进桌子底下。「啊~因为我人在香港无法收件。」这种东西寄到宿舍难保金容仙那个好奇宝宝不会拆开。

「原来如此……安惠真还说是因为不能让容仙欧腻知道才寄我们家。明明就不是这样。」

「...」还真的被安惠真猜到，文星伊想着以后不能再请她们帮忙收件了，说不定她们哪天转交给金容仙就完了。

「嗯，谢谢妳啊~帮我收包裹。」

「不客气。」辉人正想开口问里面装什么，明显的饥饿感就催促她离开，她和安惠真约好中午去吃烤肠，肚子已经等不急了。

——————

买润滑液的当然不只文星伊，富有受教精神的金小朋友也准备了。

晚上，金容仙比文星伊早回到家，把从商店买来的润滑液藏到床头柜里。

「很好，就等睡觉了~」

之后一个人加热冰箱里的晚餐，用完饭进浴室洗澡。

「啦~啦~啦~」洗澡的人儿愉快的哼着曲调时，文星伊才回到家。

文星伊脱下制服外套，蹑手蹑脚的走进卧房，打开床头柜「……」怎么会有润滑液。正打算把包裹的润滑液放进去就看到类似的东西，也太巧了，反正能进卧室的不是自己就是金容仙，这瓶只可能是金容仙的。

「嘻嘻~」调皮的Alpha拿走放在里头的瓶子，把两瓶润滑液塞进衣柜里。等着看Beta有趣的反应。


	37. 日月（ABO）37

Alpha:文星伊

Beta:金容仙

洗完澡，金容仙的头发湿漉漉的。「妳吃过晚餐了吗？」冰箱里还给文星伊留了一点菜，那些剩菜今晚不吃完就要拿去厨余桶倒，虽然有点可惜，但保存期限就是只到今天。

「在外面吃过了。」文星伊单手扯开领带挂到椅背，解开了袖口扣子、卷起白衬衫，戴上手套洗碗。

金容仙走到她身旁接过碗盘，用布擦干后放进柜子里，空气顿时只剩洗碗槽内的水声与柜子的拉门声。

「……」

接过最后一个盘子。「妳不喜欢的那位菜鸟被调到刑五分队，我今天去看他，顺便见以前的队友。」这也是为什么工作狂金容仙比较早回到家的原因之一，但主因还是为了溜去商店买润滑液。

摘下手套「嗯...他没有再闯祸了吧！」文星伊接着她的话说。脑海却浮现出金容仙放润滑液进床头柜的画面。

「现在好很多，已经能独立处理一些小案件。」打开冰箱打包剩菜、剩饭，终于告一段落。

整理完，两人坐在沙发上看电视。

金容仙见文星伊还有体力说话、洗碗、看电视，应该是没有很累，期待等等能做那档事。

半小时的新闻节目。

「妳要不要洗澡了？」满心期待的Beta谨慎的问。

Alpha放下遥控器，「好~」晓得恋人的心思，走进浴室里。

文星伊关上门后忍不住笑了出来，金容仙太可爱了，话变少、扯别人当话题、看电视时无处安放的小手都透漏出她有多不安。

不知道她找不着润滑液会是什么表情，哈哈哈哈。

在浴室的人很欢乐，在卧房的人相反的很悲剧。

金容仙吹干头发后打开床头柜。

没有！！！

润滑液不见了！

紧张的把整个抽屉拉出来，想说会不会掉到里面……还是没有。

关键时刻居然发生这种情况，某人欲哭无泪。「唉~」看来也没必要换掉蜡笔小新睡衣，反正做不成了。

——————

文星伊笑着踏出浴室时看到的画面是……

金容仙绑了丸子头趴在地上找着床底的东西。

「啊哈哈哈，妳在干嘛？」

「我…我…我在捡东西。」

「什么东西掉到床下，我帮妳拿~」文星伊只穿了浴袍，靠近金容仙时身上还带股魅惑的水气。

「不用，我捡到了。」心虚的Beta跪着起身，眼睛留恋在床板附近。

Alpha两手抓住Beta的手臂「到底掉了什么东西？我怎么没见妳拿着。」装作不之情的样子。

「啊……这……妳有没有动我的东西？」

「没有啊~」文星伊一脸无辜。

金容仙甩开被抓着的手推开文星伊自个儿躺到床上，「喔哈哈哈，那没事了，我们睡觉吧~」关上大灯，尴尬的闭紧眼睛。

【喀——】

黑暗中，听见拉开衣柜的声音，大概是文星伊在换睡衣吧~

感受床随着另一躺上来的人凹陷，一只手揽上腰间，温热的呼吸吐在后颈。「妳在找的是这个吧？」睁眼，昏暗的小灯下是一瓶在商店买的润滑液。


	38. 日月（ABO）38.H

Alpha:文星伊

Beta:金容仙

「哇啊啊啊~」Beta的脸红到要滴血。

Alpha撕开包着的塑胶膜，「没想到，我们容仙xi 也会买这种东西了……既然买了就要用不是吗？」露出牵动鼻肌的笑容，手指开始解白色睡衣扣子。

「呼……哈~妳怎么发现的，明明……」明明今天才买的啊~金容仙小小崩溃几秒，整个人靠到文星伊怀里。

文星伊解完扣子换解包起来的头发，让金容仙深棕色的发丝散在枕头上，然后双脚跨到她腰间坐在她身上用抢来的发圈绑马尾，「要撑到最后哦~打勾勾~」绑完头发俏皮的小指勾住小指，大拇指按下。

「喔……嗯……」傻着的人温驯的点头。

文星伊俯下身亲吻金容仙光滑的额、眉心，两手按在双峰轻揉，「好软~」，指间如凝脂的触感让她爱不释手，被挤压、揉弄出的胸部线条及胸前粉红色的凸起令人看得快喷鼻血。

「嗯……」被压着的Beta两手缠上Alpha后颈，勾着她亲吻自己，「呜嗯~」湿润的小舌扫过口腔壁偶尔回到唇齿间轻点，吻到无力了，才松手。

一吻结束，文星伊摸摸金容仙蓬松的头发。“好可爱，好像小动物~好想吃掉~”跪起身，两手准备拉下她腰间的睡裤与浅蓝色的内裤。

「不准看……」金容仙抬手遮住文星伊的双眼。

「为什么？」

握住遮着视线的手拉开。

「我今天穿得不好看……妳别看。」娇羞的人拉了棉被想盖住。

撑在上头的人愣了一下。「嘻嘻，妳怎样都好看的~」还会担心这种事，哇哈哈哈，我早就都看光光啦！

文星伊推开棉被继续手上的动作。将脱下的衣裤丢到床下，分开修长匀称的腿，挤进两条腿之间，探入两根手指。「我记得是这里……」中指按着里面的敏感点，大拇指绕着外部的花核打圈。

「啊…啊…嗯哼……」双重刺激下，金容仙夹了夹腿，眼神迷离。“两个地方同时……太可恶了……”被快感包夹着，随时会升天。

「啊嗯~啊…啊…」刚进来就动这么快。

「嗯哼~嗯~嗯……」

“星伊的手指…好棒…好舒服……”

文星伊琢磨着她应该快到了，加快手上的速度，一边低语：「记得，中指放进去大概两个指节的地方往上压，配上外面上方的小核，很快就会高潮~我不在家的时候……妳可以试着自己来，很舒服的……」

金容仙正在高潮边缘无法反驳她，「嗯…嗯…啊~啊~谁会……」我才不会这么做！！！我没有那么欲求不满！

「啊~啊~嗯哼~」体内手指几下快速抽动后，被推上顶点。

怀里的人双腿抽搐，文星伊手指停在里面原地不动，感受湿热的爱液窜出包覆上来。

「啊~飘里~」舒服到合不拢腿，花心涌出透明体液。

「哼嗯~拿出来……不行了……」

高潮的人喘着气，需要时间抚平高潮的余韵。

文星伊等到一波热潮结束指尖才又动了起来，「还没结束喔。」

夜晚才刚开始。


	39. 日月（ABO）39.H

Alpha:文星伊

Beta:金容仙

文星伊分开并拢的两根手指撑开甬道，「感觉如何？」关心躺着的人。

「呜……酸酸的……嗯~」不会痛但是有被绷紧的感觉，看来还不够放松。

文星伊退出手指，转开瓶盖倒了一些润滑液在手上，「那~多加一根试试看，放心，这次有润滑液。」和温热的体液相比润滑液相对冰凉，手指进到小穴，降低了里头的温度。

「呃…」

金容仙抓住文星伊的肩膀让她慢一点，「啊~哈~」润滑液有效减缓进入的不适，三根手指顺利的拓宽、深入。

「全部进去了，做得好。」明明是Beta却愿意为了我适应，真的牺牲很多。抱抱怀里辛苦承受的人儿。

「啊~啊~阿嗯~哼~」

「嗯……嗯……」

Alpha曲起手指按摩肉壁，试图放软紧绷的穴口，空着的左手替Beta整理散乱的发丝别到耳后，露出她美丽的脸庞。

「哈啊……嗯~嗯~」Beta娇吟一声，咬住下唇，要放入Alpha的硕大……拓宽的步骤是不可少的，但下面被撩拨到好想要有东西深深插进来，好想要星伊的进来。

「嗯哼~」抽离了手指，莫名空虚。

想要、想要摩擦的快一点。

「哈啊~啊~」

文星伊不时的会撤出手指补充润滑液，就怕伤到金容仙的身体，不知抽出放入的动作有多折磨人。

「呜嗯~嗯~」

如此反复几次，受方的花穴已足以容纳攻方的分身。

「嗯……可以了……」在继续下去会疯掉的，快点进来。金容仙抬手解开文星伊的腰带，雪白浴袍披散开来，小手贴上腹肌，再往下握住发烫的硕大。

「呃！」被握住的人低吼一声，像是被抓住弱点，用于支撑的手软倒，整个人扑到底下的人身上。

胸前的柔软碰撞在一起多了新的快感，互相能清楚的感受到对方的心跳有多么快。

文星伊怕压痛她，侧过身体，重新支撑在她上方，三根手指再度抽插起来。

「啊~啊~啊~」

金容仙也想让她舒服，两只手握住挺立的肉棒，右手手心覆在顶端摩擦，左手上下滑动。这是之前看网路教学学的，听说这么做会让Alpha开心，是最受欢迎的爱抚方式。

「哈啊~~」

「呃…stop! 」文星伊退出埋在金容仙体内的手指，阻止她继续触碰自己。

“差点就泄了，这个小傻瓜也蛮有一套的，居然会这种厉害的手法，不晓得是天生，还是后来学的。”

想到她的小手来回滑动的触感，分身又硬了些。

「妳都可以摸我，就我不能摸妳，不公平~」

面对娇嗔的金容仙，文星伊快速的解释「呃…再碰……我会忍不住。」被挑逗得蓄势待发的身体向后退。

Beta甩出浴衣腰带勾住Alpha的后颈拉向自己，用引人犯罪的眼神看着她。

「那就不要忍。」

语毕，两条腿缠上Alpha的腰。


	40. 日月（ABO）40.H

Alpha:文星伊

Beta:金容仙

「那就不要忍。」

文星伊的脑袋“轰”一声，理智被炸得体无完肤，两只手摸上金容仙的大腿掰开，把硬挺的分身送了进去。

「嗯……嗯……」空虚的小穴被填满，两人终于完全贴合、紧密无间。

「容~」Alpha探到最底后没有动作，而是享受着被紧紧包裹的感觉，Beta的小穴太棒、太舒服了。

「啊~嗯哼……」内壁温润的吸着肉棒，一点也不想放它离开。

“是谁说和Beta 做不舒服的……”Alpha看着大口喘气的性感Beta，一动也不敢动，就怕控制不好充血成结。

「嗯……嗯……」

「哈啊~」金容仙见文星伊停着，伸手抚摸她的脸，触及脸庞银灰色的发丝。「飘里，我不疼，妳动没关系的。」好不容易塞满，希望她动一动，不要浪费这美好时光。

文星伊听话的微微抽出一点又插入。

「我想动，但妳夹的太舒服了。」

需要点适应的时间，上方的人安静低头与躺着的人儿接吻。

花了大约1分钟的时间，分身才习惯这般绵密的包裹。

在上者渐渐摆动腰部抽插起来。

噗滋——噗滋——

接合处发出淫靡的水声。

「啊~啊~」突然动作，内部被磨蹭得发麻，金容仙两手不受控制的抓上眼前人的背，「啊嗯~嗯…嗯…」粗大的硬挺不时擦过体内的敏感点，尖端若有似无的顶到子宫口。

文星伊双手撑在她身侧，下身前后摆动着，眼睛深情的看着因自己发颤、呻吟的爱人。

「容~妳好性感。」微弱的灯光下，此刻的人儿美的宛如一幅画。

「阿嗯~啊—啊—啊—啊—」

美人从嘴唇吐出断断续续的呻吟。

交合处的黏腻与清晰的水声，染红了她的身体，整个人因为羞怯而阖上眼睛。

「嗯……」

过几秒有吻落到眉毛、眼皮。

「睁眼~我想看妳高潮时的神情。」撒娇似的命令。

睁开眼，「啊~啊~星~嗯哼~」一下又一下撞击，金容仙感觉要去了，扣在文星伊腰间的双腿疲乏的滑下来。

「快到了？」侵略者加快了速度，如愿的送Beta到顶峰。

「啊~星伊~星伊~」高潮来临，阴道收缩，吸允着内部的硬挺。

「嗯~嗯~已经够了~」

温热的蜜液涌出，湿润了肉棒，使得进入更加顺畅。

「嗯哼~嗯~嗯~」

文星伊持续推送着，「还不够，我要射在妳里面。」

「可……那样…会怀孕……嗯…嗯…」

「妳不想怀我的孩子吗？」

「啊~嗯……想~」

得到肯定的回答，Alpha分身迅速充血胀大，在Beta里面成结。

「妳是我的……这样隐秘的一面全是属于我的。」快速搅动内部的撞击，准备把热情全然浇灌进去。

「嗯哼~嗯—嗯——」

「容~我爱妳。」

随着一下猛裂冲击，火热的液体填满生殖腔，部分白色体液从内部挤出来沿着金容仙的大腿根部流到床单上。


	41. 日月（ABO）41.H

Alpha:文星伊

Beta:金容仙

单一视角（A）

高潮之后，我穿回浴衣，用棉被裹着金容仙去客厅。客厅小桌上留有一盏台灯。

「睡吧~」白天工作晚上又被这么折腾，她肯定累了。

独自回房清理散乱在地的衣服、沾了黏液的床单。把待洗的物品丢进洗衣袋后，我翻出干净的床单换上，图案是简约的灰黑格子条纹。

「哈~哈啊~」

回到客厅，容仙皱着眉看向我，唇齿间溢出魅惑的喘息，腿间大概还没缓下来。

咽下口水，这是我心爱的人儿，怎么可能不动心、不想凑过去亲近。

「飘里……痒……」她坐起身，棉被从她的肩上滑落，露出诱人的躯体。

「哪里痒？」

开口后我就后悔了。

她拉着我的手指放进蜜穴里，小手覆在手背上按压。青涩、还留有爱液的肉壁咬紧了我的指头，害得我发泄过的身体又兴奋起来。

这样的姿势不顺，我把她压倒在沙发上，「……有没有好一点？」按压敏感点。

「不够，想要妳的进来~」

容仙总是能摧毁我的理智，让我忍不住想欺负她、玩弄她。

但我这次不想弄伤她的身体。

回房间找到润滑液，果然加了某些成分，难怪她会这么想要。

「星伊~」回到客厅，她突然施力把我往沙发带，让我不得不坐在沙发上。

「容？」从眼神，我能感受到她热切的想要我。

可爱的小手解开我的浴衣，挤出润滑液均匀的涂抹底下挺立的分身。

「哈啊~」随后大胆的坐了上来，自行动了起来。

纤细却不失丰满的身体很合我胃口，如果可以，真想拿相机纪录下这难得的一幕。

「啊~啊~啊~」起来、坐下。傲人的双峰跟着身体上下晃动。

「阿嗯~星……伊……」不愧为警官，容仙的体能还是不错的，能这样大幅度的上升、下降快5分钟。

「啊~顶到了……嗯哼—」

被这般服务简直是种极致飨宴，看着她的私处吞吐分身，我竭尽全力才能忍住不向上顶弄。

「嗯哼~嗯啊~啊—啊—」

「嗯~啊~好深……」随着时间推移，她的腰肢软了下来，似乎没力了。

「换我。」我拖着她的腰前后摆动，摆动的臀部与内部抽插的快感对应在一起。

占有的同时不忘对准能让她高潮的点。

我想让她高潮，但不是轻易的就高潮。

「啊……啊……」

发现她快到时，刻意放慢速度。

「嗯~嗯~真是……舒服……」

不想错过她到顶时的表情，我眼睛一下也没眨过。

「啊~啊~啊~星伊……」看她愉悦的攀上巅峰令我满足，我喜欢她因为我而呻吟、颤抖，抽出后脆弱的花心泛着水光似乎渴望更多次侵入。

「那个……润滑液……」她终于发现了。

「润滑液是妳抹在我身上的喔~」

我想等等还可以来很多次就不急着释放，笑着看她难耐的摩擦双腿。

追捕猎物不能一口气咬死，要慢慢消磨时间才有乐趣不是？


	42. 日月（ABO）42.H

Alpha:文星伊

Beta:金容仙

单一视角（B）

星伊把我一个人丢在客厅，私处止不住的痒却等不到她回来。

好想要……

回想星伊教的做法，小心的把手指深进去。「啊~」学着她的动作。

「哼嗯——」

努力了，但没有她弄得时候那种感觉。

「嗯~嗯~」

……我的身体似乎只听文星伊的话。

过了一阵子，星伊才回来。

体内的欲火烧透了我，逼着我低头。

顾不得面子，拉着她深入自己。

后来又将她禁锢在沙发上，利用她满足敞开的花穴。

「哈啊~」硕大进入的刹那像是口渴的人汲取到泉水，我巴着她渴望更多。而她也不吝于给予。

在她身上动作时，Alpha姣好的身材一览无遗，细看肌肉线条恰到好处，精实不显得肥大，有股充满爆发力的美。

「啊~顶到了……嗯哼—」

「嗯哼~嗯啊~啊—啊—」

星伊略显清冷的脸庞此刻疏离而优雅，没有与我一同卷入狂乱的红潮，只有我一人无耻的摆动着。

“为什么能这么冷静，难道跟Beta做真的不如Omega？”

动到后来，我快撑不住了，她还是一副冷眼旁观的态度。

「嗯~啊~好深……」

顶到里面的凸起，身体变得绵软，几乎动弹不得。

「换我。」星伊终于出声，温热的掌心扶住我的腰前后移动。

不得不说，她主动比我主动好多了。

厉害的挺弄总是能撞到我的弱点，带来前所未有的快乐。

「啊~啊~啊~星伊……」没多久我再一次体会高峰。

照理而言做完这次就该结束，但体内还是奇痒无比，「那个……润滑液……」除了这个我想不到有什么能让身体起反应。

「润滑液是妳抹在我身上的喔~」

文星伊的枪还提着，我突然有种不好的预感。

「记得前两次的事吗？」

她的手环绕住我，

嘴角披戴狡诘的笑意。

「哪两次？」

之前的事我当然记得，上一次是我们在香港……没有做到最后，上上次是卧底前……那次我累到没力气服务她。

「助眠和香港，两次妳都睡死。」

她靠得更近。

「所以呢……想干嘛？」露出这种表情肯定没好事……

背脊发寒……

「只是好奇~我现在睡着的话妳会怎么样？」星伊说话时眼睛扫过我的下身。

感觉腿间又更想要了。

「妳睡了的话，以后就别想上我的床。」很明显她是想看我笑话。

「别生气，我跟妳闹着玩嘛~」

说完身体被抬起，一根肉棒刺进小穴。

「嗯哼~」

她抱住我的腰，将我抬起、放下。

「嗯~嗯~嗯~」

放下时分身故意往上顶。

感受到她快速的插入我，整个过程绵密而深入。

「嗯~嗯哼~」

「这是补…在香港的份。」正在激情上头，星伊的声音显得有些嘶哑。

「哈啊…啊！」

撞入，成结，里面胀得满满的，星伊……

「嗯~嗯~嗯哼……」

她释放在我里面……

私处被灌满，发痒的小穴愉悦的收紧，吸附着还留在里面的分身。

「哈~哈啊~」以为要结束了。

「呃…」奇异的感觉……有什么……

Alpha 瘫软的分身竟直接在我体内一圈一圈胀大，再度挺立。


	43. 日月（ABO）43.H

Alpha:文星伊

Beta:金容仙

单一视角（A）

容仙xi 怎么能这么可口。

被填满后的魅态，害得分身立马站立起来。

「呃…」她瞪着眼睛，不敢置信。

「抱歉，暂时还不能让妳休息。」就这么维持进入的方式，我抱她回房。

「嗯哼~嗯……」

行动过程似乎不小心撞到她的敏感点，发出细碎的呻吟。

压着她上床，双手握住白皙的双腿放到肩上。

「啊~啊~啊~」

这个角度能进得更深，视觉效果也好。

「欧腻~这样的力道舒服吗？」

看到容仙失神的模样，想调戏一下。

「……哼嗯~」她摇着头，腰部却被碰撞的晃动着，私处窜出股热流，迎来高潮。

「到了？」

她遮住脸继续摇头，不打算承认，「妳……啊~话那么多干嘛？嗯哼~」。

「没干嘛……只干妳~」贴着她的胯下，里面的爱液被顶弄出来，看来要多买几套床单才行。

「别说奇怪的话……嗯~嗯~」

可爱的Beta ，老把依桑黑挂嘴边。口头上害羞，身体倒挺诚实的，纤弱的花穴咬合着硕大泛出晶莹的泪液。

「嗯~嗯……」

「啊~啊~哈啊~」

「飘里……飘里~」

惨，好像上瘾了。

交合的快感很棒，不想就这么结束，只能在短暂冲刺后故意停下。

「妳…嗯……」

「容~我喜欢妳。」每一下都是一道考验，挑战我的忍耐力。

「哼嗯~飘里~」

「这次……好久……」

容仙的双手紧扣着枕头，声音转小，大概是叫累了，逐渐发不出呻吟，只剩软弱的气音。

「哈……」

「哈~快……」

见她声音沙哑，我退出来，束上浴衣到厨房倒水，顺便冷静头脑。

昏暗灯光下，她因呼吸上下起伏的胸口，下身潮湿柔软的包容自己，因为我的动作时不时娇喘吟哦。

回想刚才的画面，快步走回卧室。

「欧腻~喝水。」扶起她的背把水杯凑到她嘴边。

容仙温顺乖巧的咽下，吞咽的动作看着我心痒，一喝完水便压倒她继续工作。

「啊~啊~啊~」

「啊嗯~飘里~」

清亮的眸子饱含爱意，动人的纤腰扭动着，可谓人间绝色。

「容~和我做是什么感觉？我想听？」

「嗯~就叫……妳…别说奇怪的话。」

「这问题不奇怪啊？很多人都会这么问。」

容仙的身体小小震了一下。

「谁跟……啊~妳说的……除了我……妳还……跟谁做过……」

看来她误会以前有人在上床时对我说，才会这么问。

「哈啊~妳觉得我跟几个人做过？」轻柔的顶着里头的凸起摩擦。

「嗯~嗯~」

听我这么说她似乎有些失落？侧着脸都不看我了。

「啊嗯~从技巧……看来……3…3…个？」

反应显得敷衍随意。

「没那么多。」掰过她的脸，迫使她看着我。

容仙鼻头红红的似乎快要哭出来。

「哼嗯~两个？」

想到她边被上还要回答问题，怪可怜的，就不继续整她。「no ~我只有妳一个」

「嗯？嗯~」无奈的翻了白眼。

「嘿嘿~前面猜三个，代表妳觉得我技巧不错吧？」快速的抽插几下。

「妳……啊…啊…」

阴道猛然规律收缩，我招架不住快感，成结，抱着她，两人一起高潮。

高潮后，

「亲爱的，能回答了吗？

和我做是什么感觉？」


	44. 日月（ABO）44.H

Alpha:文星伊

Beta:金容仙

单一视角（B）

「亲爱的，能回答了吗？

和我做是什么感觉？」

欠揍，讨打，文星伊。

「没感觉！」

火大！做到我腰快断就算了，做的过程叽叽歪歪问那什么鸟问题？

「没感觉？那我们再来一次，包准妳有感觉。」

「妳敢碰我？」

文星伊的手又贴过来，冰凉的手指点在我的大腿内侧。

「叫妳滚！给我滚！」开什么玩笑，做这么久了，还不够！

朝她身上死命踹。

【碰】

星伊被我踹下床。

起身后她揉着肩膀，「分手吧~」

「好。」要分就分，谁怕谁？

！……

是我答应的太快吗？她愣了一下。

......

「不……不要分手。」星伊爬上床亲吻我的手背，舌头还在皮肤扫了一下。

「是妳先提分手的……」

「但妳也答应的太干脆了吧~」

因为我知道妳舍不得啊~肯定会挽留我。

「不行分手，妳已经和我做过，是我的人了。」刚才还很猛烈的压在我身上的人，此刻向只可爱仓鼠。

「我又不是Omega。」哪来妳的人这一说法。

「但妳会怀孕啊~姑且就当作我标记过不行吗？」

如果可以，我也想被她标记。

「Beta 的受孕率很低。」

「哦~那……多做几次不就好了。」

「文星伊！」

邪恶的仓鼠。

——————

后来她又要了我一次，在床上。

说什么换床单很辛苦，既然都脏了就要做好做满。

做完，还死缠着要我说感想！

「到底有什么感觉？」

刚开始感觉有点粗，Alpha的尺寸太大，需要润滑液滋润，才能顺利撑开花穴，等到习惯私处就会有种酥麻感，配上缓慢的抽动很棒。

中期渐渐加速，星伊的分身探索敏感点，在内壁的凸起按压，又是另一种快感，在一种想去不能去的边缘来回打转。……有时她太灵活，我会在这个阶段就先高潮一次，毕竟一直顶谁受得了啊！

后期……星伊的腰应该蛮好的，可以快速连续抽插，持久力也超好，都是我先到她才到，不晓得她是怎么控制的。至于成结是什么感受……实在不好说明，就…………里面被她的巨大充满，一头猛兽在体内奔腾的感觉，随着时间越长...腰的律动越强，一下一下撞击在子宫口就是……嗯，很销魂。

最后，胀大的分身在我体内释放，小穴被温热的体液填满，她停下来抱着我，有被爱的感觉~

哇啊！这些话我怎么说得出口！

「妳不说，那就我说吧~」

「等等……」

「一送进去容仙Xi 的小穴就夹好紧哦~」

「不要说出来啦！」

「里面又湿又温暖，包裹着很舒服，我第一次差点就这么到了……」

现在浑身无力，打不过她。呜~

只能让她继续乱来。

算了，让她占口头上的便宜总比身体被占便宜好。

「然后，插到最深处有一块软软的区域，顶那里时妳会兴奋的呻吟~呻吟很好听，但那声音我现在学不来。」

「谁让妳学……妳可不可以闭嘴。」

就这样我被她言语调戏直到睡着。


	45. 日月（ABO）45

Alpha:文星伊

Beta:金容仙

经过那个晚上两人更加恩爱，惹得刑二分队的队员不断向队长投诉。

「队长，文警官坐在金警官腿上办公，这画面能看吗？」

「如果你是在意Alpha出身的文警官被Beta抱着，害同样身为Alpha的你感到失去威严，那你可以回去了。」

「并不是，我还是单身狗啊~连Beta 都看不上我啊~她们还这样欺负人。」

「……」

后来分队长把两人办公桌调到脚落，并增加她们外勤的比例，才熄灭单身狗们的怒火。

——————

下班后，拨放着古典乐的小型餐馆内。

「咳咳~容仙欧腻不是不会喝酒吗？」丁辉人看着从门口走来的金容仙、文星伊。

「所以有人陪着来啊~」安惠真打开叫来的红酒，逐一斟满桌上的酒杯。

「柱現她们晚点到。」金容仙说。

六人都是警察，不可能穿着制服来酒馆，都需要回家一趟，因此住比较远的姜涩琪、裴柱现会花比较多时间。

晚餐，四人点了意大利面、批萨、炸物拼盘，在等餐期间文星伊去了趟厕所，之后就没回来过。

「这下怎么办？」丁辉人看着已经开喝的金容仙。……文星伊不说一声就消失那这位喝醉谁领走。

「唉~我只是想好好吃个晚餐，有这么难吗？」安惠真招手叫来服务生，让他不用上菜全部打包带走。

开车来的裴柱现抵达时，三人拿着提袋、酒瓶站在路边。

「飘里欧腻呢？」涩琪从副驾探头出来。

「不知道。」丁辉人耸肩，打开车门把金容仙推进去。

安惠真跟在后方挤上车，「应该是被拐走了，因为她不会放这位一个人在餐厅喝酒的。」说完打开外带的纸盒挑出一片批萨塞进嘴里。

裴柱现从三人身上闻到淡淡的红酒味，看着丁辉人手上的酒瓶，「我们现在去哪？」看来无法指望金容仙清醒了。

「容仙欧腻在星伊欧腻身上装了定位器，我现在给妳发地址。」

金容仙看着手机地图上的红点。「喔呵呵呵呵~星伊她一直在移动，估计真是被人绑走了。」微醉的人把手机往斜前方丢，刚好丢进姜涩琪怀里。

小轿车跟着地图上的红点到一处大宅前方。

「确定是这里？」丁辉人有点难想像这是犯罪集团的据点。

「喂？我找文星伊~」而喝醉的金容仙早已下车按铃要人。

铁制围栏打开，邀请她们入内，在中庭站了一位女仆。

柱现、涩琪留守在车上，只有后座三人下车。「请三位跟我来。」女仆领她们到大厅，大厅内侍立了不少保全人员。

「可以解释一下吗？这什么情况？」

「请问哪位是金容仙女士？」女仆机械般开口询问。

「我。」金容仙举起亀手。

「您不能和文总大小姐在一起了，她已经有未婚妻，老爷特此通知，这是给您的分手费。」

……

……

「我了解了，辉人妳们先回车上等我，我有事找他们谈谈。」金容仙瞬间清醒，原本红润的脸颊附上一抹阴影。

「天啊~太劲爆了~」丁辉人回到车上仍处于震惊状态。

「这种时候就是要享用美食。」大哥my way 的继续吃东西，丝毫不担心里面的情况。

而前座的两位听不懂她们说什么，只能留在原地等待。


	46. 日月（ABO）46

Alpha:文星伊

Beta:金容仙

文星伊之所以没有反抗的被带回，是因文家以待在餐厅的金容仙等人要胁，且她知道文家不会加害自己，若这次能让他们完全断了希望也好。

「星伊妳该继承家业了，我们家族就出妳一个Alpha，不要辜负我的期待。」

「茶厂……小妹不是接手了也管理的很好吗？应该不用我回来。」

「说什么呢？她又不是Alpha，只有Alpha可以继承文家的产业，妳现在脚所踏的文家别墅将来是妳的，当然文家大宅也是，我对妳有很高的期望，妳不该待在那种地方和警察厮混。」

「呵呵，我还不傻，继承人等同你的棋子，回家说不定又要插手我的感情。」

「先别拒绝，之前是我和妳妈搞错了……我们以为妳喜欢的是Omega，如果妳喜欢Beta，我们也是有门当户对的Beta千金给妳选择，其实我们已经联络了一位……」

「哈啊~过这么多年，你们还是没明白吗？我喜欢的是金容仙这个人，不只是因为她是Beta！」文星伊难得大声。

空气归于宁静，锁上的木制房门被一人翘开。

「妳这么说我就放心了。」

金容仙灿笑着。

——————

让我们把时间推回10分钟前。

「文星伊在哪？」金容仙想起文星伊和她说过的文家状况。

「您既收下分手费，就该离开。」

女仆一直挑战金容仙的底线，成功引爆她的地雷，顿时空气中飘散一股蜂蜜香气。

「这是……」几个比较敏锐的保全快速抽出警棍，但太迟了。

在场的A. O 都被Beta 信息素挑动，进入发情状态，一群Alpha 保全互相殴打，抢着要上室内唯一的Omega女仆，Beta 保全们试图平息纷争但没什么用。

金容仙在一旁坐山观虎斗，确认他们无暇管自己后往二楼跑去，一间间房间找，才在最里间找到人。

——————

回到现在。

「妳是谁？」

「我是金容仙，我来接我的妻子回家。」

「She is my wife.」文星伊搂住金容仙。虽不知道她怎么找来这里，但挺开心的。

「警卫呢~保全~」文老爷大声呼唤。

「呃……他们现在在忙，一时无法抽身，过会儿就会出现。」

文星伊听她这么说，拉着她就往外走，此时不走更待何时。

「文星伊！回来！」

「妳这不孝女！」

无视文老爷的吼叫，两人步到走廊。

金容仙看着二楼走廊的窗户，「这里跳下去应该只会扭伤吧？」

文星伊赶紧圈住她，「在想什么？」

「嗯……一楼不能走了，那里都是发情的味道，我们必须从二楼离开。」

听完，文星伊晓得身上骚动的感觉是什么了。此刻的金容仙身上有蜂蜜的香气，即Beta 信息素。

「只有妳一个人吗？」

「辉人她们都在车上。」

「打电话叫她们先走，我们自己回家。」文星伊抱起金容仙，快速通过一楼，冲进地下室。

地下室停着四台车，两人选了最不起眼的黑色轿车。由于金容仙喝了酒，开车的是文星伊。

她边开车边祈祷，祈祷自己不败在Beta 信息素底下，能忍到回家。


	47. 日月（ABO）47.H

Alpha:文星伊

Beta:金容仙

「哈啊……容~」还是没能把车开回家。

文星伊把车停到路边阴暗处，两人在车上做了起来。

「文星伊……妳怎么会……带这种东西在身上……」在木质香包围下酒醉后的身体绵软无力，双腿开开的接受手指的侵入，冰凉的润滑液在里头搅动。

除了金容仙在商店买的，文星伊网路上也订了一瓶，此刻终于能用上。

「这是我在香港时订的。」那次没能做成，文星伊很懊恼，还好有润滑液，现在的生活幸福美满。

「嗯~嗯~」

「第一次在车上做，背会疼吗？」

「还好……」此刻金容仙的感觉都集中在敏感的私处。

在不算宽敞的空间下，两人喘气声十分鲜明，配上随时可能被人发现的刺激感，色气满溢。

「啊~啊嗯——」

「嗯—嗯—嗯—飘里……」

一次又一次高潮，金容仙累了。

「不准装睡~」

文星伊狠狠顶了几下，把她顶醒。

「啊~啊~啊~」

——————

充满木质香气的车子后来被送回文家别墅，文老爷气得把车给烧了。

至于回到家的金容仙、文星伊继续完成未完的工作。

「Alpha的发情期长达一周，后三天妳请假在家吧？」脸上平和，下方翻涌。

「啊~不行……这样工作会赶不完。」金容仙拿遥控器打开电视，她已经陪文星伊做四天了，做到腰间贴着贴布，腿间需要上药的程度。

「待在家吧~我可以分摊一点。」分身轻轻插着怀里的人。

「啊~啊~鬼才信妳！」

十分钟前，文星伊拿贴布贴上金容仙的腰，并替她潮濕泛紅的花穴上药。

白色的乳状药膏需要用指头塞进、涂抹在肉壁上，这个过程Beta忍不住呻吟了几声，导致发情的Alpha又开始索要。

金容仙想看晚间8点的电影，文星伊也很配合选择在沙发上做。

「这样……啊嗯~哪有……办法专心……」

剧情正到紧张刺激处，身后的人开始故意猛挺。

「有吗？我觉得这样的频率刚刚好。」文星伊配合着电影的BGM 节拍抽动。

「哈啊~啊~啊嗯~」

「啊嗯~嗯…嗯……」

「星伊……妳快点。」金容仙让她赶快做完，打算认真看电影，不然太折磨人了。

广告时间萤幕跑出ABO 的运势占卜。

《女Beta：切忌把工作和生活画上等号。》

「容~看到了吗？工作不等与生活喔~」文星伊深浅不一的进出。

「嗯……So what? 」金容仙此刻宁可工作也不要和文Alpha生活。

「所以请假吧~别工作了。」

「哼…嗯…痴心……妄想。」

「看来得做到让妳没办法上班才行。」

——————

隔天。

「辉人啊~」

「嗯？容仙欧腻？」

「麻烦妳……帮我向我们分队长请假……」声音听起来虚弱无力。

「喔~好，欧腻要好好照顾身体喔~」

挂断电话，辉人对在一旁吃早餐的安惠真说：「容仙欧腻好像生病了，而且病得蛮严重的。」

「我是不清楚她有没有生病，但妳叫她好好照顾身体这点是挺正确的。」

安惠真默默地回答，没有多说文星伊也跟着请假的事。


	48. 日月（ABO）48【END】

Alpha:文星伊

Beta:金容仙

8年后，

（Summer视角）

大家好，我是Summer ，正在读小学~

今天是我的生日。

「文星伊！不是交代妳，我出差期间要记得签联络簿，老师打电话来了……」

「喔喔~我有签啊~」

「我出差四天，妳只签第一天有什么用？」

「……我看看」

妈咪又惹mom生气了，但这不能怪她，因为我这几天也忘了把联络簿拿出来。

问我想不想mom?

其实我挺怀念mom出差的日子，因为美丽的柱现阿姨会在下课时来接我，惠真阿姨会买冰淇淋给我吃，辉人阿姨会帮我写美术作业，还能去涩琪阿姨的家打电动。

不过mom 回来还是比较好，妈咪的笑容会比较多，我也不用担心功课没写而被罚站，或是因为考试出错订正个几百遍。

「Summer 功课写完了吗？」

妈咪一脸无奈的从沙发起身。

「写完了。」mom 都回来了，怎么可能不写作业。

「那我们出去晃晃，妈咪给妳买冰吃。」

是我最爱的冰……但mom 在家……

「怎么？不想吃冰吗？」

我偷偷指向在厨房洗碗的mom ，希望妈咪能明白我的意思。

「嘿嘿~我们可以在外面吃完。这样就不会留下证据了~」

「耶~」妈咪好聪明。

到了街上，我们买了巧克力和原味冰淇淋，是妈咪付的钱噢！妈咪难得挑钱，平常都是mom 拿钱包的。

「回去不能跟mom 说喔！打勾勾~」

妈咪说打勾勾后就要遵守，才不会失去信用。不知道信用是什么东西，但应该蛮重要的。

「等等我们绕去炒年糕店给mom买点心。 」妈咪说mom 出差的地方没有炒年糕可以吃，所以要买给她。

回到家，妈咪打开门，里面黑黑的。

Happy Birthday to you ~

Happy Birthday to you ~

Happy Birthday to summer ~

Happy Birthday to you ~

「生日快乐~summer ~」mom 手上捧着蛋糕，上头还有蜡烛。

「生日快乐~」

辉人阿姨、惠真阿姨坐在沙发上祝我生日快乐。

「许3个愿望~」妈咪把我抱到腿上。

我的愿望是

「希望每天都能吃冰淇淋！」

「不愧为夏天出生的孩子。」妈咪高兴的拍手，然后被mom 看一眼之后就不拍了。

「第二个呢？」辉人阿姨问。

「希望mom 出差的地方有炒年糕。」这样mom 也会高兴吧？

说完妈咪笑得更夸张了，而mom 也笑得很开心，辉人阿姨、惠真阿姨似乎在憋笑。

「第三个愿望？这个妳可以不说出来。」mom 握住我的手，她的手暖暖的。

「第三个~我想要一个妹妹~」

妈咪有mom 陪她，辉人阿姨有惠真阿姨，我也想要有人陪我。

………………

这次换辉人阿姨、惠真阿姨大笑，妈咪和mom 反而不笑了，但她们似乎没有生气。

「妳妈咪会实现这个愿望的。」惠真阿姨离开前小声的对我说。


	49. 日月（ABO）49番外-1.H

Alpha:文星伊

Beta:金容仙

「希望每天都能吃冰淇淋！」

「希望mom 出差的地方有炒年糕。」

「第三个~我想要一个妹妹~」

文星伊想到女儿Summer说话时的表情就觉得好笑。

「怎么了？笑得这么开心。」金容仙刚哄Summer入睡，回来就看到文星伊拿着手机傻笑。

「啊哈哈~以后要多带她去吃冰。」手机相簿里拿着甜筒的Summer吃得满嘴冰淇淋 。

「妳今天不是才带她去过。」为了保护家人，金容仙在她们鞋上都装了定位器。

「啊哈哈哈哈……」文星伊关上手机干笑了几声，有个情报员妻子，做坏事都会被抓到。

如今两人都不是警察，金容仙是不得已，文星伊则是为了带小孩。

自某个时刻开始，金容仙身上的Beta 信息素可被控制，她因此被调到情报局单位，从事秘密情报员的工作。这工作牵扯许多重大利益，故文星伊辞职陪着Summer 亲自保卫女儿。

「一个人照顾Summer 累吗？」

「累，但是看到妳回家就不累了。」文星伊枕在金容仙腿上，享受太阳穴按摩。

按摩完，关灯休息，两人隔天还要载女儿上学。

床上，文星伊辗转反侧，弄得床上下晃动，金容仙睡不着用手揣了她，让她乖些。

「妳女儿的愿望~」

「唉~今天不行~」

「妳不是一直想反攻吗？难得我愿意献身。」文星伊吻上金容仙的唇。

「……认真？」

「认真，怀孕生产那种苦我不想让妳受第二次……在我反悔之前建议妳赶快行动。」

金容仙虽然是受，但服务十分周到，该有的前戏都有，许是曾经亲身体验，做起来温柔贴心。

Alpha的身体同Beta 需要扩张才能进入，「呵……呃……」。

「飘里~」金容仙的分身抵在入口处摩擦，初次实战的她内心和文星伊一样紧张。

「哈……哈啊~不习惯~」

柱状物缓慢挤入，填入狭小的甬道。

文星伊觉得自己被撕开，全然暴露在人眼前，脆弱面被挖出来踩踏。

「呃…」

这就是被进入的感受吗？

里面酸胀无快感。

「飘里，我要动啰~」

「……」文星伊嘴唇紧闭，免得羞耻的声音溢出来，Summer 还在隔壁睡觉，吵醒她就不好了。

「怎么不出声？」金容仙深到最底。

「sum...mer...」要是女儿醒来……别看平常攻气十足，我在下面也是会害羞的好吗？

上面的人加快速度在里面驰骋，文星伊被顶到想哭，微弱哀求「小……小力点……」

金容仙被这她副模样刺激到，「我想……妳可以小声的叫出来，她不会听到的，只有我会听到~」原来在上面调戏人这么有趣。一直以来隐藏的某块似乎被开发出来。

「……」然而文星伊仍没有松口。

攻的尊严啊~


	50. 日月（ABO）50番外-2.H

Alpha:文星伊

Beta:金容仙

文星伊觉得奇怪，明明只是躺着接受，为什么会有全身力气被抽走的感觉。

「……」继续忍。

「妳真的不开口？」

金容仙怎这么磨磨叽叽。

文星伊在内心反省……以前对她的手段，现在都被她用在自己身上。妻子是个厉害的学生，还懂得举一反三。

「呵呃…」好不容易抓到固定频率，上面的人就打乱节奏。

「又自己高潮，不等我了齁~」金容仙的嗓音甜而不腻。

文星伊思考着是犯什么病，今晚怎会想做受，还让一个零经验者反攻。

「……」

“唉~什么时候结束……”

高潮后文星伊有点想睡。

「哈啊~」突然被弄到某个点……

呻吟短暂而压抑，Beta似乎找到开关。

渐渐Alpha的防守溃堤。

「啊……嗯……」微乎其微的呻吟。

「嗯~妳终于肯出声。」

只是微弱的声音就让金容仙满意。

以后有的是时间，不一定要现在完全击垮她，报复之路还很长呢~

「啊~」

在里头成结，温暖的体液灌进Alpha体内。

「哈啊~」只差一点，文星伊就要开口央求她停止，好在即时结束。

累昏头的文星伊来不及听金容仙的甜言蜜语就睡着。

「我爱妳。」

「亲爱的，谢谢妳~」

有几个A 愿意被反攻？肯定是很爱很爱才会这般伏下身子，冒着被新手弄伤的危险，接受从未有过的侵入。

抱着文星伊，金容仙也沉沉睡去。

——————

隔天早上，文星伊睁开眼睛觉得很不对劲，画面说不出来的古怪。

……

裸着身的两人中间多出一个小孩。

Summer!!!

「妈咪，为什么妳和mom 睡觉不穿衣服啊？」Summer瞪着圆圆的小眼睛。

「这样睡觉比较健康。」随口胡扯，文星伊内心是崩溃的。

忘记金容仙第一次当攻，要是过去，自己都会帮两人洗澡，换上睡衣，免得女儿进来尴尬。

「小孩子不行，要等妳成年才能这样睡。不穿衣服睡觉是秘密，一般是在18岁的时候才会告诉妳，跟妈咪约定18岁之前不能说出去，不然mom 起来会生气。」要是她出去和老师、同学乱说，脸就丢光了。

「好~」单纯的Summer 某方面和金容仙一样好骗。

文星伊让Summer 回她自己的房间，轻手轻脚的抱着金容仙进浴室。

浴室里……

「文星伊现在几点？」

「8：30」

…………

金容仙飙车到校门口，目送女儿离去后捏了一下文星伊的大腿。

「文晓夏，为什么迟到？」

「妈咪说不能说……」

「很好，那我会和妳家长联络。」

Summer 想起mom 接到学校电话后会骂妈咪，决定还是说出来，反正只要mom 不知道就没关系吧？

「是因为妈妈们光溜溜的睡过头，来不及载我。」

「……」

那天金容仙接到电话后把文星伊暴打一顿。而Summer 深刻的理解到裸睡是一件严重、可怕的事情。


End file.
